Don't Eat Irish Chocolate
by crazedkat3
Summary: When Teddy comes down ill, his uncle Ron tells him a story about Harry's OTHER love. Draco get's a girl. Pansy gets what's coming to her and Voldy's a dad.Angst,Drama,Romance,basic soapopera, only Ron's telling it.hp/oc dm/oc rw/hg hp/gw tl/vw FUN FUN! R
1. Chapter 1

R&R Please!

Chapter 1

**Teddy Lupin lay in bed, sick as a dog, no pun intended. He had contracted Dragon Pox from Charlie when he was home visiting. Something seemed amiss. He didn't think that one could get them from dragons, but he really knew nothing about illnesses, wizarding or muggle. **

**Fluer fidgited over him again, trying to use the muggle thermometer." How deez zis contrapshion work?" She shook it several times in rappid succession.**

**Mrs. Weasley glared at her. "Give it to me. My husband has been fiddling with muggle devices since before you were born. I'LL do it." She attempted to yank the thermometer away from her daughter in law.**

**"No, no. I zwill do eet. I am yoonger. You zood zleep. Eet eez past yoor nap time."**

**"I am not OLD!"**

**There was an exasperated sigh from the door way and Hermione came in, waved her wand once and left. There apeared above his head a number. **

**Mrs. Weasley looked smug. "100 exactly. I'll go fix him some soup."**

**"Turnip een leek zoop." Fluer said, following Molly out.**

**"Huh?" she cast over her shoulder, screwing with her.**

**"Zurnups een leek zoop!"**

**"I'm sorry, hun. Sometimes your accent just gets so thick, I can't understand a word. I'll fix you something soothing for your throat. You've been here 19 years. I know you can speak English."**

**"EE Do Not need zumting soozing. I vill meek zee zoop."**

**"But children should have fun. Go find your husband..."**

**"I eem not a shild!"**

**"And I'm not old."**

**Teddy laughed, hearing the arguement. It never seemed to get old.**

**Ron came in chuckling."That's Flem for ya."**

**"Ron, I'm board and they won't let me out of bed."**

**"Sorry man, there isn't much I can do. I had Dragon Pox when I was younger, but I hadn't even started at Hogwarts yet. I wouldn't suggest your pals catching wind of this."**

**"It's a baby's sickness. I suck..." Teddy whined. **

**"Yeah, and you're starting your seventh year," came the ever comforting voice of George Weasley and the ghost of his twin. They no longer looked alike. Fred had been drawn back from the edge of 'The Beyond' by Peeves. He didn't want to lose his play mate and didn't think that the world should lose such a great canadate for Poldergeist of the Year. Even if Fred was technicly a spirit and not a Poldergeist, he still liked screwing with people and considered himself to have unfinished business. This business, though, was a joke shop in London, owned, technicly, by his brother, but in reality, by the both of them.**

**"Yeah, real helpful," said Ginny as she past, not even looking into the room.**

**"I'm bored."**

**"Get over it."**

**"Entertain me," he said pointedly to Ron.**

**Fred stuck his head through his younger brother, who, by now, looked much older than him. **

**Ron froze and then jumped. "Don't do that!"**

**"Entertaining enough?" Fred said, his head still poking through Ron's chest.**

**George smiled."At least he stopped doing it to Angelina."**

**"She liked it..."**

**"Not really, but I thought it was funny. It was as good as having my head in her clevage... and she's MY wife..."**

**"Only this was IN her clevage." Fred gave a hearty laugh."Let's go find her and screw with her."**

**George started out of the room."Maybe we can do that thing again where we shag and you give comentary."**

**"She thinks I stopped watching doesn't she?"**

**Their voices faded and Teddy just shook his head. "I didn't need to know that."**

**"Hey, maybe.. I dunno, I could tell you a story." Ron took pitty on the boy, remembering his own boredom.**

**"Could you?"**

**"Sure, what do you want to hear?"**

**"Why does Ginny's back get stiff whenever we talk about Katie Woods?"**

**"Um... well. You sure you don't wanna hear the one about the Giant and the muggle kid that was stupid and ate te ransid beans. The one that got high and saw beanstalks and harps that play themselves?"**

**"I don't like it when you tell that story. Hermione always butts in and starts correcting you... on your own story..."**

**"Um...yeah. I totally wrote it myself."**

**"It's genius, too, but I really want to know why Aunt Ginny gets so uptight."**

**"Well, ma boy..."**

**"Don't call me that."**

**"But it's funny."**

**"Only to you... gramps."**

**Ron scoweled."I don't have to tell you the story, ya know."**

**"I'll be good," he squeaked.**

**"Ok..well. It's nothing to do with Katie Woods."**

**"Is it Oliver?"**

**"No. It's Katie NiBrian."**

**"Who?"**

**Ron sat next to Teddy's bed, on a stool that had set up there. "Maybe I should start from the beginning."**

**"Right."**

**"**It was a dark and stormy night at Hoggwarts...**"**

**"But that's so playedout..."**

**"Teddy..."**

**"I'm shutting up.. I'm shutting up, but really can't you come up with something more original?"**

**"**It was a very bright night. The moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky... **There, happy?"**

**"Very."**

**"**Claudia Stingroy entered the common room to find it empty. **"**

**"I thought her name was Katie Woods."**

**"It's not Katie Woods. Her name isn't even spelled the same. Her's is a Katy. Like the Irish nick for Kathleen. This doesn't start with her, it starts with Claudia. Now shush.**

Sighing, she took a seat in one of the tall leather wing backed arm chairs near the fire, to relax. Closing her eyes, she propped her feet up on the table and let the fires warmth come over her body. She had had a long day. Claudia had failed to get to transfigurations on time four times in the last week, it only being the 6th week of school, and had recieved three detentions over it. Tonights was over, thankfully. She'd shoveled so much Dragon and Lizard dung, the roses would be the best, this year, that they've been in 8. **"**

**"8 what?"**

**"Years.** She opened her eyes to watch the flames dancing in the fire place, until, that is, she heard a noise...**"**

**"Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!"**

**"Go away, Fred."**

**"Real nice, Ron. Disrespect the dead, why don't ya." Fred floated from the room to find his twin.**

**"**Someone was aproching. A very blond someone, with misty blue eyes...**"**

**"...the depths of wich a mermaid could drown in," George finished, laughing. "Seen Fred?"**

**"No."**

**"Alright... hasta!"**

**"**He had entered the room, thinking it was empty. He hurried down the steps. He had alot of homework and very little time in which to find someone to do it for him.  
'Where the bloody hell are Crabbe and Goyle?' he thought furiously to himself.

He took a seat by the fire and peared into the flames, before he realised he wasn't alone.  
He looked over, his eyes traveling over her hills and valleys. Her torched red hair was showing brightly in the flame's natural lighting. His depths met her blue puddles.**"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I'm trying to sound romanic here. Now shut up and listen.**

He had seen this girl around, but couldn't put a name to the face. She seemed relatively pretty and we all know how big of a complement that is coming from 'The Ever Stuckup and Snot Nosed Draco Malfoy'. He merely nodded, gaining her acknowledgment and looked into the flames once more. The flames danced on a fresh fagit, log not homosexual...**"**

**He added the last when he saw the worried look on Teddy's face. He continued, "**She had a crush on him for the longest time. She never told anyone, but her closest friends. She noticed he seemed kinda rushed and a little stressed out. "Busy night ahead?" she asked, smiling.

He shrugged,"Potions..." That summed it up nicely. It didn't give away details that were none of her bussiness and hopefully answered her question enough to stop her where she was. He only glanced at her though..."You?" He was more curious than he sounded, but he doubted she would realize it and rather hoped she didn't. He stared back into the flames, awaitng her answer.

**"What's so freaking facinating about the flames."**

**"It's romanic, shut up."**

**"**Fire had always interested him. It was calming and peaceful and there was somethig about the sparks and embers. They danced and put on a little show. Fire, like him, could be endearing, cherishing and loving. Yet it could be one of the most deadly things on earth and not just anyone could keep it in check.**" Victoire Weasley explained from the door. **

**Teddy looked suddenly stupid.**

**Ron refused to look at her, because she was far too much like her mother and he found it creepy. He continued and she sat on the caounch across te room. "**Claudia shrugged. "Nothing. I finished that earlier. I always start working right after classes, so I don't have to deal with it all later," she said calmly. **Over achiever..." he mumble before going on."**Which was surprising because she was usually flirty, loud and very obnoxious. Noticing he was watching the flames, she watched him. When she realized she was staring, she snapped her head away and said, "I was just skipping detention," and then paused."Again," she added, hoping he didn't realize her lying. She hoped that seeming like a bad girl would make him like her more. "Do you want help with your potions homework?" she asked raising a brow. She could do it for him and be a puppet, or she could help him with it and be a puppet that he had to stick around with for a few moments. "I don't mine helping. Just helping, though."

"No, I'll get Crabbe..."He thought about that for a moment. Crabbe... His homework would be covered in icing and wouldn't have a single answer done. He looked at her..."Yeah, that'd be great." He smirked...**"**

**"**Curiosity killed the ferret, but satisfaction brought it back**,"Victoire said.**

**Ron and Teddy laughed."**Claudia looked at him with surprise, "You mean those goons you hang out with actually know something?" she asked.

"No, that's why I accepted your offer. So, why skip detention? Who was it with?**"**

Now she was being more flirty and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a very girley fashion and sat next to him locking eyes. His held a certain seduction that caused her to look away, blushing a little. She answered his question, " I had it with Trelawny,"she lied again, so he wouldn't know she'd been doing hard labor. "She was telling me I wasn't concentrating on the crystal ball hard enough. I hate that class. She is so weird, so, it doesn't matter." She looked at his face again. Those eyes seemed to pull her in. She couldn't help smiling, talking to Draco was surprisingly easy.

"So do you wanna get started?" she asked curiously in a small but sweet sort of whisper, eyeing him as he stared at the flames once again.

He shook his head,"Later..."

They watched as the flames danced of their own accord. There was a ball coming up and he needed to get a date, if he didn't want to go with Pansy, that is. She used to be his old standby, but MERLIN! that girl was annoying! This girl seemed to be the only one that didn't melt at his feet. He contemplated a moment.

Claudia just nodded and leaned back in her seat. She was watching Draco and didn't even realize a smile had spread across her face. After a few moments of watching him, she turned to him and realized that it wasn't the fire that was keeping him from his homework. Either he was stalling or he was thinking about something. Draco? Think? HA!Claudia sat up and asked in a concerned voice, " Are you okay? Is something on your mind?" giving him the beneffit of the doubt. "People don't usually stall on homework to look at a fire," she added smirking at him.

"I'm fine... There's a ball coming up..."He looked at her,"You wanna go with me?" It was less of a question, more of a statement. He was slouching and leaning back...He had his arm draped across the arm of the chair, looking like the lazy bastard he was.

Claudia beamed at him...**"**

**"She beamed Malfoy? COOL!"**

**"No dear," Victoire said, smirking.**

**"Not with a two by four...no," Ron said.**

**"A three by six?"**

**"They don't come in that size..."**

**"With what then?"**

**"Teddy..." Victoire warned.**

**"Right, sorry, so she 'beamed' at him... what about?"**

"The thing. The thing that was happening...ya know...before. But he seemed bored, like it was just cause she was there, and breathing and...like...female.

"Sure, that'd be great," she said as she smiled at him. There was a Hogsmeade trip coming up in two weeks and she could buy a dress then. She sighed with relief because she had wanted a date as well. She leaned forward to watch the flames. **"**

**"Again with the flames?"**

**"They're romantic."**

**"Are they?" He looked at Victoire, who nodded.**

**Ron continued,"**The warmth coming across her legs was comforting and she enjoyed watching the way the flames moved and shook. Even though she had had detention just that night and, though she'd lied about it, she had actually skipped class earlier that day. Well, though she had had detention and should have been shaken up, she was beaming. Claudia had figured Draco would've invited Pansy, as usual, but she was glad he didn't. Pansy was an annoying prick who never knew when to quit. Claudia felt that Pansy was always jealous of her and she didn't know why. It's not like Claudia ever did anything to her, but she had always won the snapping contests with Pansy whenever she tried to bug her about something. As she pushed those thoughts out of her mind she became entranced by the flames.**"**

**"Again..."**

**"Again...**

Draco smirked,"Course it will. I'll get you money for your dress. No richer family than mine and my date has to reflect that..." he bragged, blowing the smoke out his arse like he always did."What's your favorite kind of flower?" he watched her...

Claudia smiled at him, she came from a wealthy family as well. He didn't need to buy her a dress but it flattered her that he thought so.**"**

**"So it flattered her that he thought she was poor and couldn't afford a dress that reflected his status? Was he going to pick it out for her, too?"**

**"I'm sure he was. Sexist prick!" Victoire stated indignantly.**

**"You really are too much like your Aunt Gabbi," Ron said, laughing. He went on,"** You don't have to buy me a dress if you don't want to. My family is wealthy, too, but that was sweet of you," she added winking. For a moment she thought of her favorite flower, and finally came to a decision. "Lillies," she answered nodding.**"**

**"Mine too!" Lily called, running down the hall to avoid her father, who ran past next, ready to tickle her.**

**Ron glanced at the door. He smile, then turned back to Teddy. "**Then she thought over their conversation, "Well I obviously know who you are but my name is Claudia, Claudia Stingroy," she said smirking and crossing her arms, as if that made her hardcore or something...yo!**"**

**Hermione walked past,"Don't say 'yo'..."**

**He made a face at her.**

**Teddy's face was screwed up a bit,"But why would he ask her out, without knowing her name."**

**"Power of love..." Fred floated across the room through one wall and out through the other.**

**"**Hm..." was his only answer. He thought for a moment."I'll have Crabbe pick up some for you then."  
He smirked."I wonder who Harry..." no he'd call him by his last name...us too..."Potter,**" Ron corrected,"** is bringing. Weasel's Baby Sister, no doubt. And Weasley himself is probably bringing Granger...**"**

**"Weasel?"**

**"Yeah. I called him Ferret, he called me Weasel. Seemed fair enough."**

**"So Harry and Ginny were together even in school?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Hold on Ron... your math is off."**

**"How so?"**

**"Sixth week of school? Why would he be worrying about a date for the Yule ball so soon? Did they even know about it that early?"**

**"I never said it was the Yule ball. We only had that in our fourth year."**

**"What year is this?"**

**"Do you expect me to remember, or do you expect me to finish the story?"**

**"That sounds stupid..."**

**"Good night.."**

**"NONONONONONONO. I'll be good..."**

**"Now shut up and listen," Ron said and sat from where he'd stood to prove his point. "**Claudia had been watching the flames.**"**

**"Again."**

**"**She rolled her eyes at his comment about Crabbe picking up her flowers. He was too dense to see it. Claudia had been listening to what he was saying though.**"**

**Fred floated through again, adding her dialogue as he saw it, "**Yeah, that is the way it usually works. Since Ginny adores Harry and Weasley and Granger can't find anyone else to go with," she said in a rude tone.**"**

**Grorge walked in and sat next to Victoire,"** Although no one can blame her, it was true.**"**

**Ron continued, glaring," **He adjusted his position in the chair."They're desperate  
bloody gits. Need I say more... **"**

**"You're cal..."**

**"It's what he said, **"Now about that homework. I'll go get my potions kit." Cuz of course he was completely stupid and needed a kit.**"**

**"So did you," Hermione said from the door.**

**"**He got up and gave her a light kiss, barely brushing her lips, having more meaning in it than one would think, coming from the Slytherin Prince.

Claudia had to admit, she had been getting quite bored. She finally pulled her eyes away from the fire and turned to Draco saying, "No you don't need to say anymo-" but she was cut off.**"**

**"**Heez leeps lightly brushed hars and she immeedeeately feelt har hart swell and her stumeck tearn into butt-erflies. **"**

**"Fluer!" She came in, setting down a trey with two bowels of soup on it.**

**"Zee kiss. It was full of..le pasheon!" she gripp the air near her heart with her fist,"AY!" Fluer opted to sit next to her daughter to hear more of the story.**

**Ron sighed,"**He ran off to get his potions kit and she sat there shocked and beaming. "Oh...Merlin," she said slowly but not loudly, more like an excited whisper. She knew she was making a big deal over something so small, but she could tell he meant it. She snapped out of staring at nothing and flipped to the directions in her book needed to make the potion. Once she found the page, she checked her watch, it was 11:25. _Wow, time flies,_ she thought as she sat there clearing off the table and waiting for Draco to come back.**"**

**"What potion?"**

**"It doesn't matter,** Draco returned and set down his potions kit. He smiled and looked at her, sitting... "What first?"

Claudia read over the first two instructions, " You need to crush the Scarab beatles and I will cut the ginger root." She picked out the ingredients. She started cutting the ginger root as he was pounding the beatles into powder.**"**

**"The band?"**

**"The bug,** Claudia was good at potions but she didn't really enjoy the class, it was just an easy grade for her. She wanted _him_ to crush beatles? He was too stuck up and too much of a pretty boy to do such a thing. He might mess up his perfectly manacured nails... He shook his head and set to work. Crush, crush crush crush... pound pound, beat beat beat. grind grind gr-**"**

**"I get the point."**

**"**Done." He had crushed a few more for something his father had wanted him to make. Probably to poison someone I care about... I dunno. He liked being a jack off like that. He set them aside and put the assigned amount in the center of the table."Now what?"

Claudia laughed...wait Slytherin...snickered at him shaking her head over the beatles, her curls bouncing in every direction. She finished cutting the roots at the same time that he finished with the beatles. Claudia looked over the rest of the potion and dumped the beetles and ginger root into the cauldron. "Okay, measure the armadillo bile into a measuring cup," Claudia instructed as if she were talking to mungo the caveman and grabbed the measuring cup to hand it to him. "Start pouring," she said and she mixed what was already in the cauldron.

He grimaced and followed her directions. He only hoped she realized that getting him to do things like this, made her a VERY special girl.

"What color is your dress going to be?" He asked. He wanted his robes to match her dress, because he couldn't be caught clashing with her. It was an unheard of fashion mistake that a girley boy like him could NEVER make.

Claudia smiled, she knew he didn't usually take orders from people. She thought about the question,"I don't know, why don't you go to Hogsmeade with me when I buy it." But, then she thought about dragging him along and how boring that would be-**"**

**" -**for his poor delicate boyish nerves,**" Victoire interjected.**

**Ron finished,"**Actually, why don't I buy a dress, find you, tell you what color it is and then you can go buy your robes?" she suggested as she read over the directions.

"Sounds good," he nodded."Do you know Pansy? Annoying little..." he didn't finish the sentence.  
He looked at his own instructions."Feh...I'm out of Horned Slugs," he commented, looking through his kit.

Claudia rolled her eyes, " Of coarse I know Pansy, I hate her," like everyone else that breaths the same air,"We, like, totally, I dunno, loath each other.**"**

**"Fer sure," George finished his brother's poke at valley girls.**

**"**She sighed and stood up, "I'll go get some out of my kit, it's in my dorm." Claudia ran up to her dorm and quickly came down with it. "How much do you need?" she asked eyeing her bottle and walking towards him.

"I"m not sure. How much does it say?" he asked, looking over his instructions. "Goyle had to finish copying, he used my instructions. He didn't get all of them in class and smudged icing on mine." He knew, quite well, that everyone in Slytherin, in Hogwarts**-"**

**"-in the world-"**

**"-**knew how slow Crabbe and Goyle were. "As for Pansy, all of her friends are as annoying as she, that's why I asked." Not that he needed an excuse, he just knew how torturesum curiosity could be. Not that he _cared_, mind you... Because poor ickle baby Malfoy didn't care about anybody but himself.

Claudia smiled and picked up her direction/ingredients to read over them. "Okay...you need...3 spoon fulls," she eyed her bottle, that was all that was left. She dumped it into the potion and kept mixing it. They added the final ingredients and finished the potion. Claudia was a little tired and checked her watch, it was 11:55. She yawned and helped Draco clean up his supplies and put his kit back together.

"Thank you..."_That_ was a first. He _thanked _someone. After cleaning up, he told her good night and kissed her again. Horny motherf-**"**

**"RON!"**

**"Yes Mom..." The room was slowly filling with people..."**This time with more passion and  
intensity...**"**

**"Le Pasheon! AY!"**

**"**...but it was still feather light, meant to tease and torture. There was something strange about this girl. Normally he would just have his fun, then toss their heart to the side, not certain where it landed, or if it broke, not caring. With this girl, he would have his fun, but, for some reason, he didn't want to hurt her. As Draco pulled away moments later, Claudia pulled him back and started to kiss him lightly and then open her mouth...**"**

**"RON!"**

**"Yes mom... **She wanted to french him and show him that she wasn't just some regular girl, she was different and special. She put all her emotions into her kiss.**"**

**"RON!"**

**Ron sighed,"**Claudia had watched Draco's shocked face with a smile as she pulled away, bit her lip, and went up to her dorm.**"**

**"That sounds like a good stopping point to me." Ginny walked in."Everyone needs to clear out and let him go to sleep."**

**"But my soup?"**

**"Why weren't you eating it?"**

**"The story was engaging..."**

**"Yeah... eat your food and get to sleep, Teddy!"**

**"But."**

**"Listen to her, Teddy,"Harry said from thr door, a sleeping 8 year old Lily in one arm.**

**"Everybody out!" Ginny pointed at the door and her mother looked over her with pride.**

**Fearing for their lives, everyone scurried out.**

**"Eet zee ternup een leek, eet eez..."**

**"OUT!"**

**With that they cleared the room and left Teddy Lupin to his soup and sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Harry Potter came into his godson's room, the one that he was supposed to share with Harry's son James, for the summer. Unfortunately, Teddy had beome ill and James had to be put in with his cousin Hugo. They were iffy about putting him in with his brother. They were hellians apart and worse together. That's why they put him in with Hugo, not Al.**

**Teddy was just waking up, when he saw Harry. "Hey. What's up?"**

**"Just thought I'd come and talk with you. So I heard Ron telling you a story... which one?"**

**"I dunno,'bout some girl named Katy..."**

**Harry's eyes went wide. "Um... Oliver's wife?"**

**"N..."**

**"Hey, what are the two of you talking about?"**

**They both turned to the door just as Ron walked in and Harry looked white. "What are you telling this boy?"**

**"Just telling him about school."**

**"HARRY!!!!!" Ginny called from the other room.**

**Harry left giving Ron the fingers to the eyes motion indicating that he was watching him.**

**Ron laughed out loud. "So, you ready to hear the next installment? It's really funny. You remember Daphodil Parkinson?"**

**"You mean Daffy Duck?"**

**"Yeah, well, you are about to hear that her mother was just as bad as she is."**

**"Her mother?"**

**"Yup, Daffy is Pansy Parkinsons illegit kid."**

**"Reeeeeeeealy now?"**

**"No..." Ron told him sternly.**

**"What?"**

**"You're not allowed... NO."**

**"Fine... so who was the poor bastard?"**

**"Well, none of us are quite sure, but that doesn't matter....yet... um. You might not want to hear this, I dunno. Don't tell my mum that I told you this. Ok, Teddy?"**

**"Oh, but why would I do that?" He sniggered.**

**"Don't you dare..." He saw Teddy's face. "Or Hermione, or Ginny. Just...Don't..."**

**"Alright, but just sit down and tell me before the women folk are done fighting over who gets to 'burn' my steak."**

**"Burn?"**

**"Yeah, it's always overdone."**

**"It's bloody and you're a sick freak. Now should I finish this story or not?"**

**"What is so wrong with introducing a cow to a fire, scaring it a little and bringing it to me on the hoof."**

**"You're sick."**

**"What?"**

**"Just shut up. So...Right. The next part takes place in Hogsmead. **It was their weekend trip and everyone was getting their dresses for the Haloween Ball. Draco had just gotten a letter from home that his doofy owl was nearly a week late in delivering. The weather hadn't been good and was just clearing up.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hello, misfit... um.. I mean, Darling..._

It was from his mother, so I presume it was a little kinder than it would be if it were from, say... me.

_Your cousin is transferring schools and will need a hand adjusting. Her mother has gone comatose and the Ministry has stepped in. They have ruled for her to go to Hogwarts and your father and I, being her current legal guardians, have agreed. She will be transferring in this weekend. Don't suffocate her, you know how paranoid she is. That auror prep accadamy didn't help matters. Mad Eye should not have been permitted to teach, especially after that insident at your school. He's worse now than ever and I donot wish him to teach such things to my niece. Do look after her, though. See that she makes friends of the right sort. _

_Lots of love, my pooky wooky wookums. I love you shnookums, mummy loves her ickle cherub._**"**

**"Pooky wooky wookums?"**

**"Yes... 'pooky wooky wookums'... **So Draco stuffed the letter into his robes, where he was sure noone would find it, and went to bed. Our Slytherin Prince awoke at the sound of his alarm, it was wind up so it worked at the school, and, oddly, he found himself actually wanting to go shopping with Claudia. He didn't want her picking a dress that didn't flatter her. Or so was his excuse.

He sat at the house table, the morons on either side of him. He put creamcheese on a bagel...

When Claudia arrived she scanned the Slytherin table to find him. They'd been eating together for the past two weeks and those that gave a flying leap had been abuzz about their 'relationship status.' She was utterly in love and he was very much in lust. Claudia's hair was blue that morning. She had no idea how long that was going to last, though. She smiled and walked over to him, sitting across from him.

Claudia grabbed a small yogurt. She never was really hungry in the morning, or ever. She was tiny and it was said that she took potions to hack up anything that did get into her system.

She looked around, growling as she saw Pansy throwing her a look so nasty, she was surprised a house elf didn't come to clean it up.

Draco smirked when he noticed Pansy's look, but kept his attention on Claudia.

Claudia grinned and shook her head, if Pansy was jealous now she couldn't wait to see her face as Draco and she strolled through Hogsmeade together. This might as well have been thier first date. They'd spent many a night studdying or else shagging each other in Slytherin dungeons or whatever they called it.

He looked at Claudia and asked,"Think of any themes in which we might dress? Traditional Elegant? Slytherin Monarch? Medieval? Renaissance?" He listed off a few of his favorites, but left it open for her choice.

"Hmm.." Claudia pondered the many different possibilities. "I have thought about Traditional Elegant, but I also like the idea of Medieval, its so.....not now," she said nodding enthusiasticly. She tried picturing herself in one of those old ball gown dresses with a hoop thing and corset, with everything beaded and strand upon strand of pearls. Claudia grinned at that and weighed out the possibilities.

"I, myself, go more for the Renaissance. That and Medieval sorta coexist, though." He ate part of an egg, before looking up at her."What's with the smile?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Claudia looked at him and lick some yogurt of her spoon. " What, I can't smile?" she asked innocently, "I don't have anything up my sleeve," she promised. As she took another mouthful of her yogurt, she watched Crabbe and Goyle as they gorged themselves on food. She was totally not thinking about shoving her date with him into Pansy's face. Not a bit.... Hear my sarcasm, Teddy, _hear my sarcasm_....**"**

**"I hear it, it isn't ominous, now go on..."**

**"**Crabbe and Goyle looked like a couple of dogs eating like they hadn't eaten in days.

She rolled her eyes and finished her yogurt. "I don't really care, as long as my dress is pretty," she added this last part with a grin, talking about the aforementioned themes.

"Course..." He grinned at her. His gaze went to his companions and his grin changed rapidly."Crabbe, Goyle. Pigs..." He crinkled his nose at that and they slowed to look at him, but went immediately back to eating. Draco slapped them up side of their heads, thus causing them to pout.

"As for the dress, it must never outshine the one in it," he said knowledgeably. He thought he was a gentleman and thought he was just**,"Ron straitened his collar as if it were to a suit," **So...soooo.

Claudia smirked at him, "True, very true." She pushed her yogurt away. Claudia couldn't eat any more, especially with Crabbe and Goyle going on like this, but at least they slowed down a little. Claudia took a water and started to drink. She pondered of what to talk about and couldn't find much to say. Looking at her watch she informed Draco," We leave in five minutes," because obviously, her being his new person and him being her puppy, she was the boss of him.**"**

**"But?"**

**"Teddy, get over it, if they get ahold of your... yeah... um... If they get ahold of that, its like strings, they control you man, they control everything."**

**"RON!" Hermione walked in.**

**"Yes, dear..." he said sincerely.**

**"Good boy... have a biscut." She gave her husband a chocolate chip cookie and left.**

**"Anyhoo...**He finished his eggs and got up."Why not go now?" He looked over either shoulder,"Crabbe, Goyle." They were up as if it were their General calling them to attention.

She nodded and stood up, walking around the table, so she could walk next to Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle followed like good little puppies.

I was too busy admiring my future wife.....**"he said hoping that if she was listening, she'd hear that and stay off his back."** And my cheesecake, I was admiring that, too.

When she got next to him, they started walking along to the hall, following each other's pattern in strides. They passed Pansy.

Pansy almost got up to protest, but Claudia shot her a glare so evil, even The Wench herself had to shut her mouth. Ohhh, and did she ever give her a sneer to match! Claudia turned back to Draco and acted as if nothing was wrong, though the smile on her face gave away much.

Draco walked along falling into a step of his own, but staying at her side. Her look to Pansy caused a smile to grace his perfect face.**"**

**"Perfect?"**

**"He thinks it is.**

Grabbe and Goyle glared at Claudia.

Draco shot them a glare that could possibly end the world, but, of course, his smiles and smirks did that for many girls, everyday... Just ask the snot nosed twit.

Claudia watched Draco's expression turn into a smile. "I've never seen you smile before, just the famous 'Draco smirk'," she said smiling. She turned away. Claudia didn't notice the look he gave a put out Crabbe and Goyle, but she sensed something going on. She turned around, but didn't see anything, besides Draco not smiling anymore, that is.

They headed off onto the grounds, through the doors. Claudia walked down the stone steps. She looked around for a teacher. Slughorn spotted her and gave her a look. He went straight into this speach about how his students needed to reflect kindly on him and how her hair shouldn't be blue. She glaired when he sent her back into the castle, not to return out until her hair was some natural colour.

Claudia returned with the red curls he'd first seen on her and she looked around for Snape.**"**

**"I thought you said Slughorn?"**

**"One or the other. It doesn't matter.**

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked following her eyes.

She had beautiful eyes. He had to snap himself back to reality.

Claudia looked at him, and let her eyes rest on his face. " Oh, I was just looking for a teacher. Do you see any around?" she asked looking around hoping they didn't miss them.

Draco started looking around, too. He didn't want to miss the trip.

Claudia just sighed. They were waiting for a teacher to arrive, because this was the normal place they met to head to Hogsmead. Looking over Draco, she let her eyes wander...**"**

**"...**and they finally stuck to his glistening grey bits of heaven.**"**

**"Flem."**

**"Stop calling me zat, Ron. I zoo not like eet." She left.**

**"**So um...She felt herself being sucked in and without realizing it, took a step closer to Draco and kissed his cheek. Blushing a little, she looked back up at his eyes. They were blue/grey like her's currently were, except his seemed to gleam. They were icy, yet now, they didn't seem so cold. They seemed...calm.

When her lips met his cheek, he only smirked and tugged her toward the gate into Hogsmead, the goons following in their wake.

Going into The Three Broomsticks, he ordered two butterbeers and sent his lackeys on their way.

Now here's where I stop adlibbing. This part is word for word..kinda.

Draco looked over. "Look, it's the pathetic trio..." He said, motioning to Harry, me and Hermione.

Hermione's shirt was covered in butterbeer and I was blushing that red we Weasleys do, you might have seen it on Victoire. I was trying to clean it up... I was a bit awkward at that age.

Claudia looked at the _famous _Gryfindoor trio. She laughed and looked for a seat, leading him to the farthest back of the Three Broomsticks to picked a booth. "Nice going Weasel," she sneered as she headed to the back.

"What? Getting so desperate you had to do this, and Potter, getting jealous that he's touching your girlfriend? Feh." Draco commented as they passed us...

"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy," Harry yelled in our defence.

"Mine isn't bloody, Potter."

"It can be..." I said quite helpfully, smiling brightly.

"Shut it, you disgrace, spending time with the likes of her..."He gave Hermione the head to toe, his sneer of amusement, turning to one of disgust.

I clenched his fists ready to strike and Harry and Hermione tried to hold me back...

Draco only smirked and followed Claudia... The bastard. I never liked him, never will. Ugh.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "They should be called the Gryfindore As..."

Draco put two fingers to her lips,"Language, love, language," and handed her her butterbeer. pff. Like he never cursed. He was pro at cussing.

Claudia gladly accepted her butterbeer and thanked Draco. He just nodded, as Claudia took a sip, wondering what to talk about.

The waitress came and handed them menus, giving them a few moments to decide what to get.

Draco handed his back, declining. He only dranked his butterbeer."Thought of any colors?"

"Not really," she answered, looking at him.

He pushed aside his drink and leaned back in his seat.  
He noticed Pansy duck around a corner, then peak around it as if spying."Look who followed us," he nodded to where he saw her...

Claudia looked up and saw Pansy snooping just around the corner. Slouching in her seat, Claudia groaned, "You can't be serious!" In a way it amused her. Pansy was so desperate to have Draco and yet he didn't want a thing to do with her. You think she would learn. "So what do you want to do about it? I'm suprised you haven't filed for sexual harassment." Claudia said as she watched Pansy's eyes peek around the corner another time.

"I actually get a kick out of it," he commented as Pansy snuck to another pillar."She actually sent me a note theatening sucide if she didn't get me. HOW THICK CAN ONE GET!" He laughed.**"**

**"And you were evedropping on them?"**

**"No, they were loud...yeah...loud."**

**"And how do you know what happened when they were away from you? Stalker."**

**"I was not stalking them."**

**"Does Hermione know that you swing both ways and had a thing for Draco."**

**"I doonot swing boph ways."**

**"So it was a man crush? Gotcha... Continue..."**

**"Don't make me poison your soup, kid. I know what happened and am adlibbing, ya know, STORY TELLING..."**

**"Riiight." Teddy winked at him.**

**Ron rolled his eyes and continued," **Claudia grinned, "Are you serious?" She noticed Draco looking into her eyes again and couldn't help smiling and looking at his. The same feeling of being sucked in happend again and Claudia found herself leaning over the table. She placed her lips on Draco's although it was just a feather light kiss it was passionate.**"**

**Fred floated through Teddy and made his best Fluer impression,"Le Pasheon! AYE"**

**He floated out snickering and allowed the story to continue as if uninterupted.**

**"**Draco deepened it, pulling her in... He heard my coment,"Wonder what it's like to french with  
a forked tongue.**"**

**"Clever."**

**"Thank you,**

Pansy was acting like she was having an athsma attack.

This went on for a few moments even after my comment, when Claudia finally pulled away. She was about to snap,"Oh it's not like you could do any better, living in your filth. I bet you clean the floor by licking it at what you call a house, Weasel." As she did so she saw Pansy having a little spaz attack and Claudia couldn't help but laugh a little, this was just too funny, to her.

Hermione piped up at that."I beg to differ."

"Bet you would." Draco smirked and started for the door.

Claudia rolled her eyes and got up, following Draco. She picked up the last of her butterbeer and went around the corner to Pansy. " Hey, if Draco wanted a dog, I'm sure he would buy one much prettier than you," she said as she poured the last of her butterbeer down her front, "and just to let you know, he doesn't need a baby sitter, he's a big boy." Claudia said patting her head and glaring at her as Pansy started to scream and darted for the girls loo.

Claudia caught up to Draco and held his hand in hers. "Where to?" she asked, grinning and feeling much better.

He laughed at what happned to Pansy and actualy saw Hermione go to see if she was ok.  
He squeazed Claudia's hand as he heard her question."Your choice, love."

When he answered her question her stomach fluttered and squeezed his hand back. Looking back at his eyes as they strolled through Hogsmead, she looked at the different shops, finally choosing one. "Wanna go to the Quidditch shop, and see what's new there?" she asked turning to look at him. She knew that wouldn't bore him entirely and she didn't want to have to carry around her dress the whole trip.  
He nodded and followed her. His eyes locked on the newest broom model, the Naquida. He had to pry his attention from it."See anything you like?"

Claudia let her eyes wonder around the shop, looking at all the different snitches and quidditch books. She always liked quidditch, it fascinated her. "Well, of coarse. Quidditch is great!" she said as she eyed the new broom. It was really amazing but she didn't want it. Even though she didn't play for Slytherin she had a broom up in her dorm. She sometimes flew around at night and no one knew she had it because she used a shrinking charm so it would fit in her trunk. "Not anything I really need, though," she added. "Anything you like?" she asked watching him, his eyes scanning the store.

Draco shook his head." I'll send to my dad and tell him what I want. This is your day." He wrapped his arms around her.

Claudia smiled and whispered to him, "You're so sweet." She placed her hands over Draco's around her waist and tightend his grip, rocking back and forth. Only turning to him to place a light kiss on his cheek. "I don't need anything, I have a broom. I just thought since you play quidditch you might want to come look around," she said sweetly.

When he thought of playing Quiditch a twinkle shown in his eyes. Quiditch was his true passion, aside from torturing those he didn't like, and some of those he did, I'm sure. Which happened to be quite a few people, that he didn't like, that is.  
He looked back to her,"Your day, where to?"

Claudia thought a moment. She didn't know where to go. She thought of her favorite places in Hogsmead and finally decided. "How about the candy shop?" she asked. She couldn't remember the name at the moment, but she always liked having a bag of white chocolate and hers was running out.  
He nodded and led her to the shop. He went straight to the chocolate. Grabbed a few of the chocolate frogs and some 'Poppy Pom Pom Bon Bons'. He picked up a 'Book of the Dead, Golden Chocolate Diary.'  
He gestered for her to pick all that she wanted. "Don't worry, I'm buying," he practically insisted.

Claudia watched Draco dart around the shop. She laughed as she casually walked over to the white chocolate and picked the kind with the filling in the middle. She turned to see Draco with an armful of chocolates. "You don't have to buy for me, honest!" she said. Her money jingled in her pocket and she started fishing it out. "That's sweet, but I will buy, it's not a problem," she said walking up to the register.

He placed his hand on hers and said sternly,"I said I'd buy." He was insulted that his new girl friend thought she had to spend her own money when he was with her. He let the teller ring it all up and paid for it. He didn't say anything, his face told how he felt in that smug Slytherin way.

Claudia looked at him, shocked. She didn't know what to do. She just let him pay for the things and took her bag. She didn't say a word. Feeling her face get hot, she wondered if he was mad at her. Her goal wasn't to pester him. She just didn't want to be racking up a huge bill on his part. She was generous, she thought, and felt he didnt need to pay for her. As they left the shop, she looked around, lost for words, until they just seemed to roll out of her mouth. "Are you mad?" she asked looking at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting. It was a question pounding in her head and it just seemed to pop out. She just wasn't this used to being pampered, even with her wealthy family. They gave her the money and she paid. It was new to her and all of her old boyfriends rarely payed for her _and _themselves.

"No," he said bitterly."I'm just used to the old fashioned, in a relationship, guys wear the pants, girls sit on the throne." he lifted her chin, so their eyes met." I baby _you_..." That was just the way he was brought up. That, and blowing up squirrels for fun, oh and taking candy form small childeren, but that was ok, he'd give the candy to her. Isn't that sweet of him?

He was distracted when someone came up behind him. He didn't even turn around. 'PANSY STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, Drakey!**"**

**"Drakey?"**

**"Drakey. **

Draco cringed.

Claudia gave a weak smile. "Sorry, I just never got this luxury before," she said looking at his eyes, better that than what was behind him. Claudia's face fell as she was forced to see Pansy.

Draco didn't even look behind him to respond."Go away..."

"But..."

Claudia walked past Draco and shoved Pansy, "Don't you get it? He doesn't want you! Stop following us around and get out of his face! He is _my _boyfriend!" she shouted at Pansy as a few people stopped to stare. "What? This isn't a show, go on. You had things to do before watching two girls argue!" she snapped at them. They turned away and Claudia linked hands with Draco and kissed him again, as if proving to Pansy that if he didn't pull away, he was Claudia's.

He leaned into it, kissing her with a passion one wouldn't think him to have. He pulled away when he heard Pansy's sobs. "Shove it wench..." and he went back in.

"I'll...I'll kill myself."

He ignored her as she ran off.

Claudia stood there and was even shocked herself with the amount of passion in his kiss. Draco made her feel like noone else exsisted in the world. It showed on her face a bit, when she pulled away, that she was shocked. She grinned, it was something she liked. Claudia watched Pansy run off with a smug look on her face, but that soon changed to annoyed, "She is only doing this because she hates me," she said, becuase everything in the world was about her. She looked after Pansy, watching her run, noticing noone chasing after her. _Aww that's sad, yet I don't feel bad in the least,_ she thought to herself. Some people would probably call Claudia mean based on what she did that day, but she called it "making sure noone took what obviously belonged to her."

Checking her watch she realized they had about 2 hours left in Hogsmead.**"**

**"Ok, Teddy. I need to go get some breakfast because I'm sure that everyone else is up and mum has already started cooking, we know, so food should be ready soon. Ya want me to sneak you something raw?"**

**"Half cooked bacon's fine by me."**

**"Alright, but only if Victoire doesn't get to it first."**

**"Fair enough."**

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ron walked in holding his food and another plate on a tray."Hey, short one?" the tall spindly red head called." It's food time. I talked them into letting you have meat..."**

**Teddy's ears perked at that." Well, your godfather helped and my brother and his kid, but you got meat and that's all that matters, right?"**

**Teddy started nodding viggorously, unfortunately, he couldn't smell a thing, his nose was plugged.**

**Ron set the plate infront of Teddy and there was a ballogna sandwitch...**

**Ted groaned.**

**Ron sat it on the table next to Teddy, his food being the same out of support, though he'd neglected to mention that he'd had a hearty stew just before that. "Buck up, at least it's cow this time."**

**"Bleh!"he stuck out his tongue,"I'm tired of chicken. Where does Fluer get the idea that chicken soup fixes everything?" **

**"My father got her into watching the muggles, sorry man. Mum was the one that suggested a sandwitch instead of soup. It was going to be chicken and Ginny stepped in. She's a good mum, you should thank your auntie Ginny," he cooed.**

**"Cut it..."**

**Victoire walked in," Honey, listen up. Tonight is the first of the full moons so get as much story in as you can?"**

**"What? It's only Monday, the full Moon isn't until...."**

**"Monday night..."**

**"But... crap."**

**"Momma's talking about letting some chickens loose for you."**

**"Dandy..." he fumed.**

**"So you telling the story yet?" She sat on the couch.**

**"Yeah," Ron answered over the last bite of sandwitch.**

**"Ok, where was I? Dress shopping... ok well, **it could take a while to find the perfect dress, especially with so many themes. Claudia finally decided, though. "Well, I'm ready to go shopping for my dress," she announced, "Besides, we have 2 hours left, which will probably go by faster than we could tell," she added.

He noded when she mentioned the time."Lead the way."

Claudia grabbed Draco's hand lightly and strolled though Hogsmead looking for the dressshops. There were a few clothing stores, but Claudia found one that had dresses all over the display cases and went inside. She instantly started eyeing the dresses and looking for the prefect one.

Following Claudia into the store, he looked around. His eyes caught a suit that just screamed for him to buy it. Literally. In this shop, the one that's right for you tells you, or it's display does, or rather, it tries to get you to buy it by convincing you it knew your style, but he did like ti, so he went up to it. A few other's started squeaking "Buy me! BUY ME!" as he past their displays.**"**

**"I think I've been there..." Victoire announced,"'Madam Je suis meilleur que vous, obtenez au-dessus de lui's'?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Victoire! Who are yeoo callzing zat? hn? Who?"**

**"Mum it's the name of the dress shop..." Victoire said to her mother as she came in.**

**"EE bet eet eez." She repremanded until Ron cut in."**

**"Fluer, it is the name of the shope, I've gone there."**

**"Why heev you nut tuld me eebout thees shoppe?"**

**"Because, I can't pronounce it. Why are you getting on her case about it anyway?"**

**"Eet transleetes to, "Madam I eem bettar than yeu, git ovear eet."**

**Ron laughed. **

**Fluer rolled her eyes and walked out.**

**"**This suit he'd found had a green shirt and a black jacket with black pants. The cuffs of the jacket had silver trim and the collar of the shirt had silver trim. The cuff links were silver snakes.

Claudia noticed the suit Draco was pratically eye popping over. She followed his eyes and noticed a nice green and black one that matched the Slytherin colours. "So are we doing Slytherin theme then?" she asked raising a brow. She was almost certain that they would have a Slytherin dress, following close to that pattern.

Draco watched the suit, there was no tie, which he really liked about it. His eyes followed hers to the dress. He nodded and walked over to the dress. Surprisingly, there were two, one where the main color was green with the black the other was black with the green. They both had the silver around the train and the snakes that were on the sleaves. He grabbed them both handing them to her. He kissed her on the cheek."Try them on."

Claudia grinned at Draco's touch.**"**

**"Le Pasheon! AYE!" Victoire laughed mimicking her mother.**

**Ron rolled his eyes. "**She personally liked the one where the main color was green and the other color was black, but she would try on both any way. She examined the sleeves, they seemed to come down in a v sorta shape but they weren't huge, a nice size, and green with silver snakes on them.

Claudia stripped of her clothes and pulled on the black one first. **"**

**Victoire narrowed her eyes at Teddy. "Don't EVEN imagin that part...."**

**Teddy gulped and nodded, looking at his interupted uncle to continue.**

**"**She checked the sizes and they were both the same. It seemed to hug her in all the right places, cuz that's so important you know, and the front was and open her plenty of room to wear a nice necklace that was long and beautiful, because that's really the clencher you know... Both were pretty and her date really didn't care less, as long as she was happy and dind't make him look bad, but she walked out waiting for Draco's opinion, none-the-less.

Draco watched her walk into the dressing room and smiled when she came out wearing the black one, but gasped when she came out wearing the green."Gorgeous." he said simply.** So he'd be sure to get some later, if ya know what I mean." Ron laughed and Victoire narrowed her eyes at him now. Ron went on," **Claudia nodded grinning, "Yeah, the green is my favorite too." she said looking at herself in the three way mirror. She twirled and kissed Draco on the cheek before going back into her dressing room to change.

She came back out with her clothes and both dresses, but she hung the black one where she found it and glided up next to Draco, "So are you going to try on the suit?" she asked eying it from a far.

Draco smiled slyly."You'll see it then." He said,"If it doesn't fit, I can enchant it a bit." Oh, but he _knew _it was going to fit. If it dind't fit he'd cast warts on the shope wench, for sure. He took her dress and his suit up to pay for them. Before doing so, he asked her,"See anything else you like?"

Claudia instantly thought of shoes, but she remembered she had a really nice strappy pair of heels she never wore before. This seemed like a good occasion. "Nah, I'm good." she smiled, she'd just send her father to buy out the store later. As she walked up to the register with Draco, glancing around at nothing imparticular, just scanning over the dresses, leaning against the counter.

Draco payed for the cloths and glared at the teller when she said, "Don't lean on the counter, sweety," she slunk back at his stare and made a mental note to curse both him and the woman working with him.

Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed, she tried to hold her tongue so hard she had to bite it not to lash out. She grabbed her bag and strolled out of the store, muttering under her breath, "Ahole." she shook her head and checked her watch. "We have 45 minutes, where do you wanna go? I honestly don't know where to go." she said smiling at him sweetly.

Draco came out after her."I have no idea." he said to her question. "Take your pick, I seriously don't know."

She shrugged, " Um, wanna look at the shrieking shack?" she spotted Pansy across at a couple of stores and wanted to ditch her as far as possible. She didn't want to run into her again. She watched her making sure that she wouldn't come over here or spot them.

She saw them, but only started crying. Draco took no notice and answered,"Sure," with a bored shrug.  
Claudia didn't consider this prime location but where else could they go. Claudia felt like she was being constantly watched by Pansy and couldn't stand it. At least she could be alone with Draco. They started walking to the path leading to the shrieking shack. It was only a few minutes to walk and Claudia grabbed Draco's hand and smiled, " This has been one of the best Hogsmead trips I've ever gone you." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He followed her like the good little puppy he was.**woof woof!**

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. At heer comment he said,"I'm sorry,"and laughed shortly. Meaning, he was sorry her other trips were so, she considered this her best, He was being sarcastic, but kew what she meant. He pulled her closer.

Claudia fake sneered at him,but leaned in a cuddled into him." I know you know what I mean, but I havent had this fun with a guy. I mean me and my friends have fun and play pranks, but it's not the same you know?" she said as they arrived at the shack. It wasn't a pretty sight but she enjoyed the hills in the distance. As she stood there she turned and wrapped her arms around his stomach so she was resting her head on his chest. _Never thought this day would come_ she thought to herself, smirking slightly.

He smiled, but was starting to feel dizzy. He collapsed, unconscious. He had told noone of his diabetes and his blood sugar was too low.**"**

**Teddy leveled him with a look. "THen how do YOU know, man?"**

**"I know everything, now shut up and listen, **Claudia felt him falling and sagged under his weight. Wondering what in the bloody hell was going on she lowered him to the ground. As she stared at him she realized he was unconscious. She had no idea what to do. She panicked and started searching for some medical necklace or ring. She didn't find one and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Where she found out he was a diabetic. She sighed, she was scared. She thought of going to get a teacher but didn't want to leave him. Tears started stinging her eyes as she wondered what to do. She summoned a healing book and started flipping through it, tears staining the pages as she went. She finally found something and rummaged through her pockets. Finding a solid piece of candy she placed it under his tongue so he wouldn't choke, hoping he would wake up.

It took a few moment, but he woke up.  
"Huh?" Crud, he thought, my one weakness and someone knows.

Claudia looked down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked wiping away her tears. She set his head on her lap, maybe he shouldn't be standing up so soon. "How come you've never told anyone?" she asked thinking it over with a worried expression.

"Tell what?" he looked up woozily.** Is that even a word?"**

**"No."**

**"Hm... Oh well. I like 'woozily.' Anyhow, **It had happened so fast, he wasn't sure what had happened.  
He had a deep frown.

Claudia looked down at him with a really worried expression . "Um, never mind for now, it's not important." She just let his head rest there and stroked through his hair. She wondered how long it would take for him to get back to normal. Or how much time they had until they had to go back. Checking her watch, they still have 25 minutes, she hoped that was enough time as she watched him, waiting for him to come back to his old self.

He got up,he couldn't afford anyone seeing him weak. "It'll take a whie to walk back." he said, facing the direction of the castle. He leaned into her."Thank you," and kissed passionately and hard.**"**

**"Le Pasheo..."**

**"Yeah yeah!"**

**"Aye?"**

**"**Claudia kissed him back. It was unlike anyone he had given her befor, not that they were particularly grand, but she enjoyed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him too, ejoying every minute of this, she never wanted to let go. They stood there kissing for what seemed like ages and Claudia slowly, but gently pulled away. "Wow," she whispered in a soft sweet tone, or as soft and sweetas she could manage- it came out for sugar coated than anything, but that's as genuine as she could muster- looking at the eyes that made her weak. She was beaming, he made her so happy, just by kissing her. She had to check her watch over his shoulder, they had 10 minutes to get back. "We should head back." she answered looking back to his eyes, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Acio BROOM," his broom appeared next to her."Not with this."He said."Get on."he instructed. He was such a cheat. he always was anyway. A cheat I mean. I'm sure that's how he got past his finals each year.**" **

**"I know he did." Hermione came in and sat down listening to the story." Witney Harper says that her husband used to buy his answers from the same guy. Why they had to buy their answers, I'm not sure, considering the anti cheats charms in place. It never worked and yet they always did."**

**"**She followed as ordered, she grabbed the bags and hung them on her rists, waiting for whatever he had planned.

He climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked worriedly at he wrists. He hoped the bags weren't too heavy for her wrists."Hold on."He warned as they lifted into the air and begain to cirle hoggsmead.  
Claudia smiled at Draco wrapping his arms around her waist. She gripped the broom tightly and kicked off of the ground, they soared into the air. Her hair started flapping in the wind behind her but she quickly burshed it off to one side. She headed towards Hogsmead,"Where are we going?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Eventually to hogwarts." he smiled and placed his hands over hers on the broom handle. He placed light kisses on her neck, showing his emotion, for the first time, to another. He sucked lightly on her pulse point, and continued to trail kisses down her neck then shoulder.**"**

**Hermione butt in,"**Claudia let her head roll backwards and she giggled as he kissed her. Her neck was her soft spot and one of her favorite places to be kissed. Butterflies seemed to be soaring in her stomach as they flew through the sky. She moaned a little to let him know that she liked it and slid her hands out from under his and started to rub onto his gently. But the broom swerved a little and that snapped her attention.**"**

**Ron cut back in retaking his story,"** She gasped, realizing just where they were, "Draco! This is too risky!" she laughed, and was beaming. "We're going to fall out of the sky." she joked, not really wanting him to stop.

"Doubtful." he said, but stopped.  
he held the broom tighter and st eared it in the direction of the school.

Claudia sat leaning into Draco slightly as they headed toward the school. She didn't want to go back, that meant having to be a student and abide the rules...well, most of them. No longer could she be free out here with Draco and have to worry about Pansy or anyone else bothering her for that matter. But she just sighed as the castle came closer in sight.

Draco flew the broom through the common room window and landed near the couch. Crabbe and Goyle were already there. "Ehat have you two been up to?"

"NNN-Nothiing." they stuttered out quikly as would a submissive dog.

He looked only slightly worried when he saw a bloody spot on Crabbe's head. He covered it well though.(

As they flew into the common room Claudia hopped off the broom and layed the bags on the floor next to her. As she looked up she noticed Crabbe and Goyle in the common room. Draco was the first to speak,  
"What have you two been up to?"  
"NNN-Nothiing." they stuttered, as if they were found guilty as charged. Claudia looked to Draco with a what-is-going-on expression and saw his slightly worried face. Claudia looked back to the boys, unconvinced and saw a bloody spot on Crabbe's head. With the same expression she didn't bother to ask.

Draco conjured up a bowel of water and rag. He started dabbing at the wound."What happened?"

"Pansy, seeking imfo on her." goyle nodded to Claudia.

He sent them to the hospital wing and turned to Claudia."she'll try and come after you, it isn't the first time. And don/t tell anyone I'm soft." that was his bigest fear, he had tried too long and hard to let the tough show all."I don't want her touching you."

Claudia looked at the floor and watched Draco when he asked what happend. That is until she heard,  
"Pansy, seeking info on her." Goyle said as she looked up and saw him nodding in her direction.  
_Me?_ she thought. _Ugh, Pansy! She will pay for this!_ she said letting her furry build up inside of her. It didn't show, but she turned away towards the they headed off, Claudia heard Draco speak up.**"**

**"So you've been reading her thoughts then?"**

**"No! "Ron defended when teddy asked.**

**"I did." Hermione said,"She was a nasty girl. "**

**"How... Never mine I don't wanna know. **

"she'll try and come after you, it isn't the first time. And don/t tell anyone I'm soft." He then paused and said," "I don't want her touching you." Claudia walked over to the window, sitting on the ledge feeling like it was all her fault. But Pansy wasn't going to get away with this. Staring out at the lake she said, "Why would I tell anyone? I like your bad boy side too." she said turning to face him, smiling weakly." Then Claudia's anger showed in her voice a little but she was still calm, "Draco, if she lays a finger on me she will wish she was never born! She'll be in the hospital wing for a month." She knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't weak, she had been in fights before, just never at Hogwarts. But Pansy was about a foot shorter than her, she wouldn't last. "I didn't mean it to sound like I snapped at you Draco, cause I didn't mean it that way." she paused and sighed, "I'm just angry with myself and Pansy, that's all."

She starred out the window not knowing what to say. She felt bad even if it was Crabbe who was hurt. It was Claudia Pansy was looking for and didn't need to beat up on them.

Draco was happy to hear fro goyle that pansy was in the hospital wing already. Crabbe had broken many of her bons and removed three. She was in for the night.  
Goyle sat on the couch."She's a weakling."  
He had said.

Draco smirked,"Like a little girl trying to be big and tough just like mommy." He said mockingly.

He turned to Claudia."I'm not worried about physical fights an d duels. She''s smarter and craftier than most know. She may not shhow it in class, but her grades are near the top of our house. She gets personal info, or really, anything she Can find out. She takes that and curses. Not just any curses, the big ones. Th ones most wizards and witches can't even pronounce, all without you knowing it. I know because she's done it to more than one girlfriend. I would have killed her but father warned me nit to. That it might mess up _his_ return." He said calmly and whist fully worried.

Claudia turned to him and nodded,"Well I guess we don't let her in on info about me huh?" she said now turning to Goyle,"Or did you guys tell her anything. I honestly don't know why she would ask you, you guys don't even know that much about me." she paused,"Do you?" she asked raising a brow. _I mean how could they possibly know anything about me. I've never talked to them other than this morning!_

Draco turned crucial eyes on Goyle,"Did you?"

"NNNN-no." He waved his hands in front of his face in defiant defense. I'm pretty sure he wet himself. **"**

**"Coward," Victore said.**

**"Yup," Teddy and Hermione agreed.**

**"**Very well." He nodded."I'll work on protection spells." He told Claudia. He wouldn't take no for an answer.  
He wrapped an arm around her, protectively, Like that brat needed a man to protect her. She had cronies of her own to do the protecting, but it was sweet anyway. Oddly enough she was one of the few Slytherines that didn't have issues fighitng thier own battles.

Claudia nodded and layed her head next to his neck. "Very well, I will help you find them. I need to fend for myself too." she said looking up at him. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer, giving him a light feathery kiss on the lips, with a lot of meaning and then said, "I'm going to take my things up to my dorm, be right back." she promised as she smirked and grabbed her things, taking the steps two at a time.

When she entered the room, she saw all her roommates/friends/cronies sitting there, talking. When they saw her they looked up and their faces lit up,"Claudia! Hey how are you?"

Claudia beamed, "I'm fine." She made room in her trunk for her dress and chocolate.

Her goons nodded as her trunk shut, "Yeah we've heard. So what's with you and Draco." One of them with black hair known as Catie asked eagerly.

Claudia wasn't really in the good mood side considering that she now had to watch her back everywhere she went,"Oh we're dating, he's great!" she said now grinning, "Everything a girl could want!" she said as she looked in the mirror, checking if she needed to fix her pony tail.

Her friends squealed with excitement, "I know, we heard what you did to Pansy today and we saw you and Draco shopping together."

Claudia turned to them and grinned, "Yes, well she deserved it. And I can't think of any other way to spend the day." she added as she turned on her heel, "I will catch up with you guys later, okay?" she said as she headed towards the door.

The all agreed and made kissie kissie noises as she headed out of the door and down the stairs. Claudia was beaming to herself when she came back down in the common room and sat on a love seat near the fire.

She turned to Goyle,"I'm really sorry what happened to Crabbe, don't be afraid to smack her!" she said as she sat there watching Draco.**"**

**"I would have LOVED to smack her!" Hermione announced.**

**Ron nodded in agreement,"**Draco sat on the couh and watched her as she walked in.

Goyle grinned."as I said, she is in for the night with broken AND missing bones." Now, it was his turn to beam.

Draco looked suddenly serious."Claudia, My cousin arrives tonight. She has proven too powerful for her school and the ministry insists that she learn at Hoggwarts. She get's sorted tonight at dinner. She doesn't really know anyone and..." he trailed off, hoping she took his hint.

Claudia nodded towards Goyle and grinned at Draco, "You want me to show her around and become her friend?" she asked curiously scooting closer to him. She didn't need an answer, "Absolutely! This is great, now I can start getting to know your family," she said, jumping the horse. This would be great, being friends with Draco's cousin. Better than end up hanging with the wrong crowd. Like Pansy! It made her feel more accepted somehow.

Draco was relieved to hear this."Her name is Katy**,"**

**"So that's Katy. Harry? And Malfoy's cousin? Ew..."**

**"Shut up, SHE was gorgeous. she looked nothing like him. Anyway-** her personality changes to fit her mood," He continued," and how she feels at the moment, she may be sweet one moment then a snake the next. I'm almost positive she'll be in Slytherin.**"**

**"I thought we liked her?" Teddy asked.**

**"Shut up and listen, **Claudia nodded, "She sounds kinda like me..." she trailed off.**"**

**"Alright I REALLY don't like her now."**

**"I never did," Hermione assured him."**

**Ron glared at her."Let's not open that can of worms, pet."**

**"You're the one telling him this story."**

**Ron glowered and continued,"** It was mostly true, when Claudia was angry she was mean, when she was happy she was sweet. Although, her mood doesn't change a lot so some people just call her sweet and sassy. "Is she older, younger, our age?" she asked looking and wondering. She was okay with older people but usually better with younger or around the same age.

"About a month younger thanme." he told her."Speaking of whom."He said when the clock began to chime."Let's get going."

Claudia nodded, she had no idea when Draco's birthday was but she agreed and nodded, "Okay." she said grabbing his hands and heading to the portrait hole. Well she knew her hair was okay so she straightened out her skirt a little as they headed out of the common room and into the corridors heading to the Great Hall.

Goyle hurried after them, Crabbe met them there.  
"How it." Draco gesture to his head,"Better."

Draco pulled out her seat when he saw his cousin. He sat and waited for her sorting.  
Claudia sat across from Draco. She felt his cousin might feel more comfortable and this way she could see her and talk to her more openly. She sighed and looked to Dumbledore,** shut up Teddy let me continue,** seeing if he was acting any differently. But no, he was calm, just like he always was. Claudia was a watching the staff table where his cousin was currently sitting and waited for the sorting. Occasionally resting her head in her hand. **Yes, he was dead, ok...maybe. I don't remember. I don't remember the year. We were on the run during 7th year.**

Katy Walked in and sat, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head, listening to the song it had written just for sorting her...

_I myself am a curious hat. Unlike the Mirror when first you sat.  
Now, put me on and we shall see. I'll tell you where your place shall be. _

_In Slytherin, ambition's high... _

_In Ravenclaw, The clever fly... _

_Gryffindor has bravory... _

_Hufflepuff's where the others shall be... _

_Now, put me on, Never fear.  
To me all your thoughs are sheer. _

_Let me dig inside your brain.  
Put me on, let the sorting begain... _

_I will see your destiny and tell you where you ot' to be..._

It finished the song and was placed on her head.

"Slytherin."It yelled,"and Gryffindore." **The hat is weird liek that ok.**

Draco was confused, as was half the table.  
Dumbledore, shut up, **Teddy**, looked strangely at the hat. and it tried again,."with family SLYTHERIN!"

Katy breathed a sigh of relief and went to join her cousin.

"Kate!" Draco greeted.

She smiled and took a seat next to him."You haven't grown an inch," she joked."You know i love you." she assured when he was covered in mock hurt.

he smiled taking her hand.

down the table pansy clenched a fist.

Claudia was confused at the sorting hat. Was it broken at last? When it said she was in Slytherin Katy came over and Draco greeted her, _She seems nice_ she thought as she watched them.

When they were done she looked at her and introduced herself, "Hi Im Claudia Stingroy, I'm in Slytherin as well. And your Katy?" she asked smiling and a small wave, she was being herself but she was being really nice. Her friends were down towards the middle of the table, but they were close by.

Katy looked critically at her. She raised an eyebrow, giving her the once over.

As she summed up Claudia, Draco watched. He always sought her approval, for many reasons. Some of which being, that she would hurt anyone she found unsuitable for him. Another was that her reaction would set that of mot her family. Her opinion was VERY important.

Katy looked back at her cousin, smiling.

He wasn't sure if this was a good thing. You never new with Katy. He was keeping a calm surface, but in actuality, he was tense. he was so tense, that when he heard her question he jumped slightly.

"New girlfriend?"

He nodded.

She kept her smile as she turned to Claudia."Yes." she had finally answered her question."I'm Katy Ni Brian." she rested her chin in her palm."Stingroy? huh? Relatively well known, not a bad family." she summed up from her knowledge of great UK families."Pure bloods, am I right?" she asked, knowing the answer, but wanting reassurance.

Claudia watched her look her over, one thing good about Claudia was that she could look any way she wanted on the surface and really feel something completely different on the inside but it wouldn't show. Well, right now on the surface she looked calm and nice, inside, she was nervous. Claudia watched Draco as Katy turned to him, he was tense. Katy found the truth that Claudia was his girlfriend and she smiled.

"Yes.I'm Katy Ni Brian." she said as she rested her chin in her palms. Claudia was sighing with relief on the inside and started to relax again, "Nice to meet you." she said kindly.

"Stingroy? huh? Relatively well known, not a bad bloods, am I right?" she asked. Claudia was confident now and actually comfortable. She nodded, "Yeah, long line of pure bloods." she answered Cooley. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, it wasn't a bad thing, it was just comfortable for her. She flashed a smile at Katy and winked at Draco. " So are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?" she asked, this was really out of curiosity, she wanted to know if she really wanted to be here.

Draco was still very tense.

"Vaguely." she answered."How do you feel about my  
cousin? **"**

**"Katy's a bitch."**

**"Yes she was," Hermione started.**

**"Only sometimes, she was emotionally broken and with good reason." Fluer had joined them without anyone noticing until she spoke. "Her mother..."**

**"Shush, you'll ruin the story for him. **Pansy was down the tale, with and arm bone missing and her leg weak from still healing. She had hear ed about the new girl, but not sho she was. She glared seeingdraco hold her hand and was confused that Claudia allowed it.  
This took Claudia by surprise, "Well we have only been dating since last night but he is great." she didn't know what Draco thought about what details she should give, " Everything a girl could ever want!" she added sweetly smiling at him. She couldn't begin to explain how much she really did like Draco because she would rant forever. What seemed like pictures flashed through her head as she though of the memories she already had with Draco: The three broomsticks, the quidditch shop, the shrieking shack, the broom ride, and the list seemed to roll on.

Until Claudia could feel eyes staring at her and she knew it wasn't just the people in front of her, she turned only her head and looked down the table to see none other than Pansy. Claudia kept her cool and only glared at her for a moment before turning back to Draco and Katy. _Pansy looks like s_ Claudia thought to herself grinning.

"Nervous about coming to a new school?" she asked, any conversation to find a good ice breaker was in need.

"Not really." big lie there, she was petrified.  
"How are your grades and family connections?"

Draco was still quite tense.

Claudia was none other than surprised at her questions, it was like an interview with someone parent. And she was the younger cousin. Why was Draco so nervous? Claudia could tell she was lieing about coming to a new school, but she understood so she didn't question anything. "My grades are all high marks and my family connections are strong." she answered coolly. Claudia came from a big loving family on both sides, almost everyone got along. She wanted so badly to send Draco a look that said, just-realax! But didn't, she knew it wouldn't help. "I'm guessing your families are pretty close." she answered smirking.

"As much so as would be expected." She said.  
"Pansy Parkinson."Katy knew all about her,"Do you know her?"

Draco's face went paler than it naturally was.'She's comparing them.' he thought.

Claudia could feel her heart racing. How did she know about Pansy? Claudia just relaxed, Draco was going pale and ghostly white. She needed to relax for both of them, "Yeah, I wouldn't call us friends...at all." she said not daring to look at Pansy. Claudia knew she was taking a leap but she didn't like Pansy, if this girl didn't like that, okay. But she was worried for Draco's sake. He obviously knew something was going on.

Katy seemed to soften bit, but only te tiniest.

This calmed Draco considerably.

Her eyes had softened a bit but they were just as demanded and severe,"Why is this? For what reasons do you not like her?"

Draco's eyes went wide.

Claudia opened her mouth to answer when Dumbledore tapped the side of his goblet and stood up. The hall started to fall silent and Claudia was secretly relieved that she didn't have to answer this question. She focused her undivided attention on Dumbledore, _This is a first_ she thought to herself.

"I just wanted to give a warm welcome to our newest student, Kate NiBrian."

There were respectful claps from other toubles and a couple of woots from the Slytherin table. Claudia clapped and was smiling. Although it didn't feel real. She hated being put on the spot like this.

Then the food arrived in their dishes and Claudia could barely eat. She just took a water and some salad.

Katy smiled as she got the applause. She blushed when harry and Ron waved from the griffyndore table. She didn't know who they were.

She turned back to Claudia,"So?" she asked,"Why don't you like her?" Katy really hated Pansy and was ready to except this girl if she felt the same way for the same reasons. It would tell alot about her personality and that she wasn't anything like her. She was relentless in seeking answers it seemed.

Draco knew this and was spelling it out in the air with his wand, but waved it away when Katy looked from Claudia to him and back.

Claudia sighed, " I don't like her because she hates me. I never did anything to that ugly stalking dog and she just lashed out at me. I'm known for beating Pansy at snapping at her." Claudia let this out but realized she was surprisingly calm, she may as well be honest, " Ask Draco, I poured a butterbeer down the front of her blouse today because she was stalking me and Draco at the Three broom sticks." Claudia glared down at her, " Now she is out to get me, because she thinks she is soo smart." Claudia said turning back to her food, she had put an emphasis on so because it expressed how she felt, she saw no point in trying to lie to Katy.

Draco had relaxed hearing this but tensed again looking at Katy.

Katy's smile grew. She looked at Draco."I like this girl." she looked back at Claudia, smiling approvingly. "Sorry about the 4Th degree. I just don't want him dating the wrong person." Katy seemed alot nicer now, very kind. **"**

**"Hm..." Teddy contemplated.**

**"**Draco looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Claudia grinned, " Thanks." her shoulders seemed to sag. She noticed she had been sitting up perfectly straight, and now she was 100 relaxed. "I understand." she replied, she was the same way about her family. Claudia grinned at Draco, with a look that basically said, we did it. Claudia began to wonder if this was what it was going to be like meeting Draco's parents. She smirked slightly and ate her food. " So, do you want me to show you around tomorrow?" she offered politely, " We don't have classes until Monday but do you have your schedule?" she asked swallowing and taking sip of her water.

Katy nodded. "First thing on monday i have care of magical creature, then herbology." she said looking at it.

Draco smirked,"They copied my scheduel for you I think."

Katy giggled. **"**

**"What did she look like?"**

**"**She was tall, 5'11, with chestnut wavy hair to the waist, that curled at the ends and had firy red highlights. Her eyes were green hazel. She had log legs and a well defined waist. Her hips were a bit pronounced, but nothing anyone would really notice, her legs had a shap and her bust was 'c'c and in god proportion to her hips. She was very Irish and had freckles, not like Ginny does, but a mess of them on her shoulders and a few scattered on her face. she had long eye lashes and well defined chin. She wore high heels. **"Harry described as he entered the room and sat on the floor, since the couch was taken up. His eyes glowed funny and Teddy felt a pang near his heart for his godfather.**

**Ron pushed on with the story,"**Katy eagerly agreed when she offered to show her around.  
Draco cut in."The morning classes are canceled Monday. the Halloween Ball, remember?"

Katy smiled at the thought.

Draco looked worried for a moment, thought then brightened as he asked,"Could you take Katy into town to get a gown?"  
Claudia nodded, "I remember." she said reassuring him. She finally took the time to really look at Katy. She was really pretty in Claudia's perspective but she didn't look like Draco very much. Another thing she was glad to see was Katy was tall, like her except taller, but Claudia liked her height of 5'8", it was just right for her.

"Um..sure." she answered to Draco's question, "When do you want to go?" she asked her looking for her answer. Claudia was a little tired today but she would be willing to sneak out and go to Hogsmead. Dinner had ended and the food vanished. Claudia waited for an answer, eying her friends, she wanted to catch up with them, at least until they reached the common room.

"Could it wait till tomarrow? I'm really tired now..." she said, reading Claudia's face to assume she was gasped."What about a date.?"

Draco smiled."Goyle." he gestured to his other side.

Katy's nose crinkled as if she had smelt something fowl and puetrid

Claudia smirked at her reaction, she would've done the same thing. _It must be hard being new...you don't know anyone._ she thought to herself. "Yeah sure, it's a deal." Claudia said giving her a look of gratitude. "Um are you guys going to the common room after this? I just wanted to catch up with my friends a little and just meet you guys there." she said watching Draco and Katy, making sure not to miss anything.

Katy perked at the word 'Friends'.

Draco nodded.  
He led Katy to the common room and she found her way to her dorm. She was surprised to find she shared a room with Claudia, but didn't make too much of it from being so tired. **"**

**"Time for sick wearwolves to be asleep." Ginny was standing at the door, a tear in her eye, that she tried to pretend wasn't there."Say goodnight. Five hours until the sun sets, so Teddy needs as much sleep now as he can get."**

**They all complied and filed out. Victoire remained to sit with him until he fell asleep. They were mates, in all aspects of the word.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Angelina?"**

**"Yes, Teddy?" Angie Weasley came in and sat next to Teddy, her dark skin glistening from the work they were all doing outside, cleaning up.**

**"How's the mess?"**

**"Not badm don't beat yourself up over it. Victoire and Bill are helping, so it even's out."**

**Teddy looked sick a moment and then bent over the tub next to his bed and hurled."I'm never eating chicken again!"**

**"Don't worry hun, Victoire removed all the meat even slightly resembling a bird from the Burrow. There's only cow and pig left. Fluer is put out and trying to go to the market, but Mom isn't letting her. Don't worry, you won't get Chicken for a while yet."**

**"Victoire! I LOVE her..."**

**"Yes, yes... good mate and all, is that all you wanted?"**

**"I was wondering what you could tell me about this Katy person."**

**"Um. Maybe I'm nto the person to tell you about her. Hasn't Ron been telling you the story?"**

**"Yeah, but what do YOU have to say about her? I think Uncle Ron ha been keeping bits from me, being constantly under Harry's watchful eye."**

**"It's a personal thing. I wasn't around alot for this, but I can tell you that he cared about her, and she really hurt him. I never really tlake dot her. I saw her alot tohugh, she was pretty, I can tell you that much."**

**"She waaaaaaaaas a looker, alright." Fred floated by and hovered over the bed in a sitting position.**

**"I don't want to hear form you, Fred."**

**"I said, 'I'm sorry'."**

**"Aint good enough!"**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"No!"**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"No!" she shook her head and stood up leaving the room.**

**He floated through the wall after her. "I'm sorry!"**

**"NO!" this arguement continued downt he hall and out of ear shot.**

**Ron came in a few hours later."Alright mate..."**

**Teddy hurled.**

**"Ew, ok story time." Ron rubbed his hands together and sat down, continueing on without further preamble," **Claudia spotted her friends and ran in the middle, **"**

**"Middle of what?"**

**"The group. **"Hey guys!" she exclaimed as she linked arms with Kimberly and Daphne. Tracey and Millicent were on the outside.

"Hey Claudia!" they exclaimed smiling.

Claudia grinned, "What's up with you guys?" she asked curiously, she hadn't gotten to talk to them very much for the past few days, but they seemed cool with it.

"Nothing really, but I can't say the same for you. Who was the girl with Draco and why was she holding your boyfriends hand?" Tracey asked.

Claudia laughed tossing her hair back, "Oh you guys definitely got the wrong impression. That's Draco's cousin, Katy. As you know she transferred here."

They all nodded, "You seemed calm but I know you were freaking when you were talking to her, why?" Daphne asked.

Claudia nodded, " Ahh, well she just wanted to make sure Draco wasn't dating some whack person like Pansy. I'd do the same is really cool." Claudia said taking the steps into the common room. She grinned, her friends were all thinking of her cousin Derrick, whom had left only a few years before them. **"**

**"**In their words he was adorable.**" Ginny grinned and sat down.**

**"**But he was Claudia's favorite cousin and he was sweet. **" Angelina added, joining her, Victoire followed the two older women in.**

**Teddy looked fondly at Victoire and she smiled demurly back.**

**Ron went on,"**When they were marching up the steps to the dorm, Claudia realized she didn't see Draco or Katy any where. _I hope she found her dorm okay,_ Claudia thought as she opened the door. When she opened the door she saw the usually unoccupied bed taken. It was none other than Katy. She was asleep. "Shhh." Claudia said turning to her friends, "She's had a long day, let's go to sleep." They nodded and quietly changed into their pajamas. Claudia slipped on a light blue tank top with a moon that was snug and matching short shorts. She crawled into bed sighing thinking of her day and falling to sleep. **"**

**"Ron, such detail, I'm so proud!" Angie announced, having taken muggle classes to help her writing, she was trying to help Ron with his. Teddy had been bugging him to write that story about the Giant and the Kid down, but he refused for some odd reason and Hermione found it amusing. She was obviously stiffling his tallent.**

**"Thank you, Angie. **When she awoke from a dream about Draco, she was put out. Women and their wet dreamsm you know...**" A pillow hit him in the back of his head and two more followed after."** They had been hanging out in the room of requirement.**"**

**"You guys knew about that then?"**

**"Of course we did. Havent you been listenign to your history lessons?" Ginny gave him a sharp look.**

**He looked sheepish."**

**"We did.** Claudia rolled out of bed thinking, _I wonder if he has ever been there_. She shrugged it off and looked over at Katy. She might find it soon enough, most peopel seemed to know about it and think others didn't.

Katy was still asleep and it was too early to really get up so Claudia went to the common room and warmed up by the now blazing fire. Wondering if anyone else was awake.**"**

**"How do you know all this stuff?"**

**"I know everything."**

**"What am I thinking?"**

**"Tacos." Ron guessed.**

**"FORK! Ha!"**

**"Shut up. **The Irish lass' woke up the next day feeling groggy, but happy. She had had a dream about Harry, still not knowing who he was.**"**

**"She and were an item then? I was right? HA!"**

**"Shut up. **Katy sighed. She'd have to meet the guy.**"**

**Ginny looked rather sour."**He was like nothing she'd ever seen before and the dreams were vvid, I'd be willing to bet and it's a wager I'd win, too. Time seemed to stop when she saw him...**"**

**"Her or you?" Angelina asked softly. Ginny just gave her an odd smile.**

**Ron smiled softly at his sister. They all knew how long she'd waited for Harry to notice her."**Katy got up and put some pajama pants on under her green silk night shirt. **"**

**"**It was a button up and had a missing button half way up, wher she'd pinned it with a safety pin. The pants were pinkish grey plaid and fuzzy.**" Harry said from the door and joined his wife, who's back had gone stiff as a bored. She gave him a strained smile, but he didn't seemt o notice.**

**Ron looked concerned, but said,"**She hurried down the stairs. Her cousin wasn't up yet.

Snape was sitting in the corner of the room.**" **

**Teddy made a face."Wasn't Snape banished form, like the school, at that time."**

**"Something like that."**

**"What year was this?"**

**"I said I didn't remember. "**

**Harry gave him a stern look."We like snape. He was a hero. No faces at a hero. got that?"**

**"No face at him, but the continuity of this story, sucks!"**

**"Do you want me to finish this?"**

**"Yeah, go ahead."**

**"If you don't..."**

**"Please, Ron?" Victoire butt in. "**_**I **_**want to hear it. Please go on?"**

**Ron gave her a smile."**She nodded a greeting, but he only stared. She shrugged it off and sat down, wondering aloud, yet in a whisper,'Who's the stiff?"

Claudia, who'd been up for an hour, turned her head and looked at Snape. "Ah." she answered eyeing him, but not for long. He wasn't exactly the sight folks wanted to see so first thing in the morning, **or at any time for that matter.** "That would be professor Snape; our head of house. Or the one who is basically in charge of Slytherin. He teaches defence against the dark arts. Although... he hates Slytherin's rival Gryfindor just as much as we do." Claudia didn't want to talk about that so she changed the subject. "Did you sleep well?" she asked thinking of her own dream. **Horny...."**

**"RON!" Hermione had joined them again without making a sound. He really hated it when she did that.**

**"Yes, dear."**

**"He's just a boy."**

**"Yes, dear. **"Yeah." Katy smiled, remembering her dream. She hugged herself smiling like a lune."That's a good way to put it."

She thought about the other house, the one the hat had also tried putting her into. Would she have been happier there? Maybe not, knowing who her cousin was and all.**" **

**"Thank god she chose Slytherin." Hermione scoweled.**

**Harry seethed and Ginny gave her a warning look.**

**Hermione looked down."I'm sorry Harry."**

**Ginny looked sadi and Harry hugged her close."I love you." He reminded her.**

**"I know."**

**Ron was begginning to wonder if he shouldnt' have found another sotry ot tell. It was reopening old wounds and upsetting some folks, but they didn't have to be in here."You guys can go if you'd like." He tried to give them an out. Everyone shook their heads and Victoire looked betrayed. **

**"I wanna hear it."**

**"We all do. Go on, Ron." Ginny prompted.**

**"Is it ok?" Ron looked at Harry and Ginny. They both nodded encouragingly. Tey were both adults and they could handle this... Harry hoped. "**Claudia looked at Katy grinning, "Well, you obviously had a _very_ good night's sleep." She grinned wider. Watching Katy really happy and enjoying herself already made Claudia wonder why. She hardly knew anyone, could it be someone from her old school? But why would she be so happy about that and her sleep, was it a dream? Maybe she saw a guy she liked. Claudia thought she'd best figure out who, so she could work her magic and push the two love birds together, wether the male like it or not. Unless she was a lesbien, then Kimberly would be perfect for her.**" **

**"Kimberly Muler was not a lesbien." Hermione stated mater-o-factly.**

**"Yeah, Hermione, she was." Ginny smiled. She loved it when Hermione was wrong. **

**"No, she..."**

**Harry interupted her. "She dated Gabbi."**

**"THAT Kimberly?"**

**"Yup. So, um, yeah, **All these questions made her curiosity sky rocket, but she didn't ask any of them. It was her choice if she wanted to tell her or not, but she'd find out one way or the other. Claudia sighed and felt herself getting sleepy again in the armchair. "So, do you have a prefered time I show you around the school or to take you to buy your dress?" she whispered to her, she didn't want Snape knowing that they would be sneaking off school grounds today.**"**

**"**Even though that was the reason Snape was there; to announce that the students were aloud off grounds again today, to make final preparations for the Ball.**"**

**"Oh, right. **Katy had to snap herself out of it. She couldn't help, but remember the dream."Anytime's great," she said. She had no idea they were planning to sneak out. Being the new girl and all."Will anyone be joining us?"

At that moment, Snape came over to them."Hello, Miss Ni Brian. I expect your first night was comfortable." He sounded snide.

Katy looked up."As much as **would** be expected, Professor." she said, hardening her mood a bit.

"Very well. You Ladies are aware, of course, that today students are aloud of grounds to tend to last minute preparations for the Halloween Ball, are you not?" He looked from one, to the other.

Claudia shook her head, "No, sir, we were unaware, seeing as there was no announcement," she said coolly. She didn't like Snape, but she was nicer to him than any other teacher. She felt very uncomfortable in her PJ's in front of a professor.  
She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, as if that would change the fact that she wasn't in her robes in front of a Proffessor. _That just takes all the fun out of it,_ Claudia thought to herself. She liked sneaking out, it was fun. She was the 'bad girl' and what have you. Now the only way to sneak was to go at night, but that would just be stupid, considering the dance was that night and the best shops closed at ten. "Spoil sport..." She mumble bearly loud enough for Katy to hear and Katy laughed.

Snape looked squarely at Claudia."That _is_ why I'm here. You have half an hour before you are permitted. Leaving before that time will result in detentionm" he smiled acidly, adding,"With Filch..."

Katy was unaffected and his smile dropped."Who's Filch?"

"The grounds keeper," he said and looked at Claudia."I'm sure your friend could tell you _all_ about him..."He looked back at Katy."You will be required to wear your school robes.**"**

**"But we weren't..." Ginny started, but Hermione jabbed her in the ribs and she quieted imediately.**

**"**Claudia nodded. Snape was being mean to her. Two could play at that game. "Well I'm sure I could, but I could also tell of detentions with you... Professor, couldn't I?" she remarked. Snape was usually nicer to Claudia, but he was showing off for the new girl apparently... He looked awfully uncomfortable, when Katy started to lok upset. She wasn't crying or anything near like that, but her face contorted in disapointment. She'd wanted to wear her new sweater for Harry. Oh Well. Claudia continued, "Besides, what can I say? I have a good time earning those detentions." Claudia nodded and glared smuggly. **"**

**"Were they always so smug?"**

**The trio looked at each other and grinned,"Yes!" She said as one.**

**Ron smirked,"**She could tell Katy was uncomfortable as well, when Snape told Katy she had to wear her school robes. She figured she should say something. "But Professor how is that fair? It's a Sunday!" she exclaimed, "Students are allowed to wear whatever they want, surely you know the rules." Claudia sat up, deffending Katy.  
Katy was getting mad at Snape and Snape was looking uneasy. She smiled as a box of chocolate appeared in her hands. "Professor?" She smiled acidly.  
He looked at her, then at the box, his brow crinckling. Claudia didn't know that they knew each other.**"**

**"How'd they know each other?" Teddy asked.**

**Harry looked at everyone of the adults and look uncomfortable."He, um... Well... He knew her dad."**

**"Oh. Her father was a deatheater? Wow, Harry, great choice in women..." Teddy teased but knew it was the wrong thing to say when Harry got angry.**

**"You don't have alto of choice who your heart picks, Teddy, you'll find out for yourself one day." Harry snarled.**

**Teddy looked uncomfortable, but Victoire gave him a comforting, knowing glance. He returned the look and Ginny cleared her throught.**

**Harry looked at her and quickly said,"But sometimes your hormones fool your heart."**

**Ginny knew he was trying to make her feel better, as did everyone else in the room, even the teenagers, judging by his reaction, alone.**

**"Back to the story. **"A gift," she said."For you. Thank you so very much for the ahem, 'warm' welcome to Slytherin house." She smiled slyly, holding out the box and offering one to him.

He was skeptical, but at the stern look on her face, ate a chocolate. A goofy grin spread across his face."Never mind. Wear whatever you want. Dress like clowns for all I care. CAUSE I DON'T" He started laughing like a mad man. He ran from the room, ran into the wall started laughing again and ran off.

Katy giggled."Best of all. The entire school will see him and we are the only two who know what happened. He won't remember a thing.**"**

**"But if they're..."**

**"Teddy."**

**"Sorry."**

**"**Katy picked up the box he had dropped and the few stray candies that had fallen out of place. She closed it and it disappeared."Better save'em, huh?"

Claudia laughed, watching Snape laugh like a mad man had scared her a little, but it was amusing. When she saw Snape run into the wall and hop back up again and run out again, she laughed even louder. "Oh my god, to bad Draco wasn't here to see that! That was brilliant! Something I would do, maybe we should go to Zonko's today." Claudia grinned at Katy, _A prankster like me, although I haven't pulled one in a while._ As she watched Katy though, her thoughts changed, _But that can easily be changed.__**"**_

_**"She wants to pull one on Katy?"**_

**"No, she wants to pull one WITH Katy.** "I can't wait to see the other students faces, maybe we should try to convince him to dance with Pansy at the ball tonight," Claudia said, her face lighting up as she pocketed one of the candies that Katy had missed. She could imagine perfectly Pansy being swung around the dance floor by a monkey man. She'd just have to slip one near her plate at dinner. "I should keep one of these handy, never know what your going to have to use them for," Claudia said smirking.

At the suggestion about Pansy, Katy laughed and nodded in agreement. She was truly happy that her cousin was dating someone like this and not Pansy. Katy smiled even brighter."Draco told me all about her. Last Christmas, I spent it with Draco, right. Well, Pansy snuck into his house and wrapped herself up as one of the gifts and then latched onto him. We litterally had to use a crowbar to get her off him. But yeah. The Candy lasts twenty four hours. He takes any suggestion from the ones who gave it to him...**"**

**"Pansy really did that?"**

**"Yes. The whole school knew after that." Angelina nodded, smiling brightly.**

**"**Claudia shook her head giggling at the story, " That girl need help. I asked Draco why he didn't have a restraining order against her, he gets a kick out of it. I don't know if I would be able to handle it for that long though." Claudia said imagining a crowbar being used to pry Pansy off Draco.

Katy stood up."We should get dressed. We don't have to wear robes if he said we didn't." She smiled at that one."Are any of your friends coming with?" Katy asked hopefully.

"I don't care what Snape said, I wouldn't wear my robes any way. He just wants to seem all High and Mighty, cause he is in charge of Slytherin House. We should go get dressed. We can check if any of the girls are up yet. If they are, I'm sure they'll want to come along. And if they aren't awake, well I'll wake them up, now won't I?" she said smirking. She thought over the impression they got of Katy. Claudia chuckled, "They actualy thought something was going on last night at dinner when Draco was holding your hand. They were relieved when I told them you were his cousin. But I think Pansy should know who you are, although she doesn't act like it. Maybe she just doesn't want to be known as Crowbar girl, the amazing dimwitted wonder." Claudia grinned as she started to head towards the steps to the girls dorm, beckoning to Katy behind her.

Katy followed.**"**

**Mrs. Weasley called and the three adult women left the room to assist her in the kitchen.**

**Ron felt infinitly better. "**So, what's with the hat, the one that sorted me? It was talking to me. It said. "My destiny is great and I have a sinister streak and great ambition. **"**

**"There was nothing sinister about her." Harry muttered.**

**"Except for her being left handed..." Ron joked, since left is also called 'sinister'.**

**"She was ambidexterous."**

**Ron ignored that and went on."**Then it said that I have a good heart and mind, brave and stuff. It said I'm sly and strike like a snake and I was brave tough and graceful like a lion.' Then it got confused with the houses. Our sorting mirror never got confused like that," Katy said as she fixed her hair. She brushed it and left it loose."It was kinda creepy. Said my destiny is divided but would bring peace to many, but it must break before I can fix it, something like that." She turned."Is it broken?"

Claudia rummaged through her trunk picking a pair of dark low riding hip hugger jeans and a dark Sapphire blue v neck blouse. She stripped off her pajamas and slipped on her clothes. The jeans let her show off her naval area, it was flat so it looked good on her.

Katy shrugged,"The mirror once said I'd have to lose my heart to live, but that fire and freckles will keep it warm for me. Strange.**"**

**"Was it talking about a Weasley?"**

**Ron never though of that, he looked inquiringly at Harry, whose brow was furrowed in concentration.**

**"VICTOIRE!"**

**"MOM IT'S JUST GETTING GOOD!"**

**"Later, come down and help us!"**

**"Yes mamman."Victoire got up with a sigh."Teddy, fill me in later." She winked and left.**

**Harry knit his brow."When was the last time we heard anything form St. Mungos?"**

**"16 years ago at my last count."**

**"Hm..."**

**"HM? Hm, what?" Teddy asked.**

**"Never mind, Ted, that would ruin the story for you. **She listened inattentively to Katy's story. Since she had almost always worn her hair curly or wavy today she decided to straighten it. It was soft and smooth, was frizzy and fried like some who had tried to straighten theirs, even tohugh it was done with magic. she bit her lip and fixed that imediately. "The hat was telling you your qualities and how they may help you in the future." She made her tips green today. Claudia nodded and put on a pair of ear rings and a necklace that rose just above the ending V part of her shirt. It showed a little as it cut low, but it was just there to tease. Cause she ha a boyfriend now and didn't need to be as slutty. As she grinned at her reflection and turned to face Katy she said, "I don't know how it got confused with the sorting. I think your ambition and bravery is what almost put you in Gryfindor. After all, that is why Potthead and Weasle are there," Claudia said rolling her eyes. She didn't feel like eating breakfast and just ate a granola bar as her friends came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go.

Claudia grabbed Katy's hand and dragged her over to introduce them to her flunckies. "Katy, this is Daphne Greengrass, Kimberly Muler, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis." Nodding to each of them as she introduced them. Daphne had bright blond hair and glowing green eyes, that day, since the entire group used magic to change the color of their hair and eyes all the time. They didn't care much for the rules. She was tall and very thin. Kimberly had jet black hair with hazel eyes, she was slightly shorter than Claudia, but not by more than 4 inches. Tracey had brown wavy hair and brown eyes, she was almost as tall as Claudia, the second tallest out of their little, "group" and Millicent had black hair and a squarish build. She was the least ugliest out of them all but had sky blue eyes, though only because of contacts. They all waved and greeted her. "This is Katy Ni Brian." Claudia said gesturing towards Katy. They all waved again, since it was obviously extected of them. They were never very smart and she had ot think for them sometimes. Not that she was very smart, mind you, look at who she was dating.

Claudia went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Katy got her clothes out and put them on. She wore a pair of fitted black jeans and a peasants blouse. It had a low scoop neck, but wasn't too low cut. It left something to the imagination.

Claudia came out a few seconds later. "Do you guys want to go to Hogsmead with me and Katy? She needs a dress for the ball," Claudia said watching her friends. They nodded excitedly and their faces lit up. Claudia smiled. "Katy, I'm going to leave a note for your cousin," she said, turning on her heel and heading towards the door. "I will meet you all in the common room, 5 minutes tops." Claudia closed the door behind her.

She went up the boys stairs and slowly opened Draco's dorm room door. She had the mini notebook in her pocket and creeped across the floor to Draco's bedside. She scribbled out a letter, tellig ihm where she'd taken his cousin, sat on the edge of his bed and left the note by his alarm clock. Watching him sleep, she smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Draco woke up when he felt warm lips press lightly against his cheek.  
He rolled over."Going so soon?" all the other boys in his dorm had already gone down to breakfast. His hair was beautiful, like always. he was sure of it. One shouldn't be able to guess he had been sleeping.

Claudia nodded, and she whispered, "Yeah, I got up early this morning. Then Katy woke up and we bumped into Snape in the common room. Just wait til you see him." Claudia said grinning and kissing him lightly. She placed little kisses on his neck and ran a hand lightly through his hair."I'll give you the details later." she said inbetween kisses.

He sat up kissing her hand and wrist and arm. "But leaving so soon?"

Claudia nodded, and looked into those eyes of his. They made her only focus on him, " Aw, as sad as I am to say this, yes I will be leaving soon. We need to get there early so we can get back and hang out some more. Katy and I are going to Zonko's as well." She said tucking her now straight hair behind her ear. She brushed Draco's hair off his forehead and kissed him again on the lips. She didn't want to leave him but she wanted to hang with Katy too.

"OK." Draco said. He stood up and stretched. He was wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. He pulled out his robes."I need to meet Crabbe and goyle." He set them on his bed and turned to kiss her.

Claudia eyed Draco in his boxers. _Oh my god, that is hot._ Claudia thought watching him. He got out his robes and set them on his bed."I need to meet Crabbe and Goyle." he said and leaned over to kiss her. She stood up and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, she felt she couldn't get close enough to him as their lips met once again.

Draco kissed her hard, but pulled away."I need to get dressed, unless you want to watch." he joked. smirking .  
Claudia raised her eye brows. "Are you making me an offer Draco?" she asked grinning and sitting on his bed leaning against his pillows, almost as if saying, go ahead. But she grinned and hopped up pretending to pout, "Okay I'll leave. I'll see you later Hun." she said as she opened the door,"And watch out for Pansy today. I have no idea what she is up to and I don't want to come back to find _you_ in the hospital wing." she said as she went to close the door. **"**

**"Do you hav eot be so cheesy with this?"**

**"It amuses me. **As she walked down the stairs to the common room she yelled up to the girls dorm, "Come on let's go ladies!" she grinned as she watched the knob turn and they filed out down the stairs.

Claudia's friends liked Katy, she was nice. Tracey was the one to answer the question, "No why?" Millicent thought over the things Claudia usually did and pulling pranks and such and a smile spread across her face, "What did you guys do?" she asked excitedly. It just seemed to dawn on the others and they smiled too, waiting for the details.

"You'll see." she teased and turned back to the mirror adding a very fain green eye shadow.

Daphne got anxious, "I don't think I can wait that long, just tell me!" she whined grinning.

Katy shook her head."That would ruin it."

"Come on let's go ladies!" they heard from down the stairs.

Katy was the first to come down. Running out the door she called,"Come on. Let's get breakfast in the Three broom stix."She smiled.

Draco came down the stares, just in time to catch them heading out the door."See you at the ball." he called. After they left he went down to breakfast.

Claudia waved and they headed out through the portrait hole and out into the corridors. They twisted and winded through the halls, until they reached the huge doors and pushed them open with ease. They hit the bright morning sun and Claudia shielded her eyes. She put on her blue sunglasses as they walked along the steps. As they walked down the steps she heard a familiar laugh from this morning, "Hahaha! WEAR WHAT EVER YOU WANT! Hahahaha!" then she heard the clatter of a suit of armor, she burst out laughing and the other girls giggled wondering who the unknown person was. Claudia just laughed and winked at Katy as they came to the entrance of Hogsmead.**" **

**"Snape?"**

**"Yup. **Katy giggled hearing Snape."CHEESE!" _snap_"OW...MOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Katy giggled again and caught up with them.**" **

**"Wow, he was stupid. Oh. Sorry, Harry. I mean on the chocolate."**

**"It's alright, Teddy. We all found it funny. He tried to lick Ron."**

**"He did?"**

**"Let's get on with this. **Claudia giggled, she wondered if Draco had seen him. It was close to the great hall, she couldn't imagine the look on his face. As she faced Hogsmead there were only a few people there. But it was early so that Katy could get a good dress. But she had wanted to have breakfast at the three broom sticks so that's where they headed. When they walked in Claudia propped her sunglasses up on her head and took a big booth towards the back. They all sat down, 3 on each side and the waitress brought them menus. Claudia gestured Katy to sit next to her, after all, she'd known her the longest out of them nodded and took the seat next to Claudia that was offered. She ordered the basic bacon and eggs with mashed potatoes. There was gravy on the potatoes and eggs. She gasped. There. Across the room, was harry. Though she still didn't know who he was. She turned away quickly.

Claudia giggled, she wondered if Draco had seen him. It was close to the great hall, she couldn't imagine the look on his face. As she faced Hogsmead there were only a few people there. But it was early so that Katy could get a good dress. But she had wanted to have breakfast at the three broom sticks so that's where they headed. When they walked in Claudia propped her sunglasses up on her head and took a big booth towards the back. They all sat down, 3 on each side and the waitress brought them menus. Claudia gestured Katy to sit next to her, after all, she'd known her the longest out of them nodded and took the seat next to Claudia that was offered. She ordered the basic bacon and eggs with mashed potatoes. There was gravy on the potatoes and eggs. She gasped. There. Across the room, was Harry. Though she still didn't know who he was. She turned away quickly. **"**

**"What were you thinking Harry?"**

**"How best to get her clothes off."**

**"But I thought this was a love story."**

**"It is, but I was still a teenaged boy."**

**"But we..."**

**"Victoire."**

**"Point taken."**

**"**Pansy came up behind them. Katy jumped hearing."Katy, remember me?**"**

**"Ick, Parkinsons' Disease..."**

**"You really don't like Daffy do you?"**

**"She won't leave me alone."**

**"Aw...**"Unfortunately," was Katy's reply.

"Last Christmas? Remember? I spent it with you and Draco." She said, acting like they were best friends.

Claudia nodded and turned in Pansy's direction, all she ordered was orange juice. "Oh, yes, Pansy, the one where you snuck into their house, dressed up as a present and clung to Draco. Then you were pried off Draco with a crowbar? How could anyone forget a Christmas like that!" she said taking a sip of her orange juice and setting it down on the table.

"It was NOT a crowbar!" she said defensively.**" **

**Teddy laughed.**

**"**Katy smirked,"Yes it was." she said bluntly.

Pansy looked shocked."Oh, come on, Katy. We had lots of fun."

"No, Draco had fun setting you on fire and sending you Flying out the window."

"But you treated me like family. When i left, you even hugged me goodbye."

"I pried you from my cousin and carried you to the door, arms pinned, and threw you out."  
Hahaha! Claudia laughed pointing at Pansy. She nudged Katy lightly and said, " You left that detail out, about Draco setting her on fire." she said laughing. "Oh, god. Pansy you need to take a hint and stay the hell away from the Malfoy's and their family. They DON'T want YOU at ALL!" she snapped." I mean look at the signs, just with that experience." she started counting them off on her fingers, " You BROKE into someones house. You clung to their son and wouldn't let go. You had to be forced off with a crow bar, after you were set on fire and then you clawed on his cousin to keep from being thrown OUT of the house. That is six things right there, get the picture, STAY THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" Claudia exclaimed as her friends nodded in agreement.**"**

**Teddy laughed a little harder.**

**"**"Pansy, you need help, Draco is with Claudia now. Did I have to tell you that because all the kissing, and holding hands was too complicated for you to put together?" Tracey asked sarcastically closing her arms.

"Now if you would please excuse us, we don't like having a dog beg at our table," Claudia said waving Pansy away with her hand."I'm sure you would be doing us all a favor, especially Katy and me."

"Pansy, I mean this in the nicest sense," Katy said soothingly,"You are an obsessive, mental," she had to think of the next word carefully,"Girl..." if that was the term to use..."You need help," she said sternly, but nicely."I want you to call Doctor Lambert. He's a nice man. He can help you. He'll give you a room with nice, PADDED walls, so you don't hurt yourself."She patted her hand lightly. **"**

**Teddy was all but cackling now.**

**Harry smiled in amusement, obviously remembering.**

**"**She was starting to tear up."Oh, pansy? Have a piece of chocolate..." she smiled.

Claudia grinned, "Oh yes PLEASE do. So you can have something to enjoy while being well on your way." Claudia said grinning at Katy. She winked at her friends, "Just wait 'til you see this." she whispered to Tracey, on her left.**"**

**"BREAKFAST!"**

**"Ooo. Sorry man, pancakes come first."**

**"But? Now?"**

**"Dude... PANCAKES!"**

**"And bacon," Harry added helpfully.**

**"You see, pig. I'll tell you more later after I eat. I need my strength to tell this story, especially since I'll be spending some time running fomr my sister. Harry too. We'll be running from my own wife as well. Hm... I'll send Victoire up with your breakfast. buh bye."**

**"But!"**

**"BA...CON!" He exagerated the words and left.**

**Harry gave him a sympathetic smile left himself.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Teddy promptly lost his breakfast. he was rather put out about this. He loved bacon. **

**Ron came back after changing his clothes and Picked up the story again."I've made you wait long enough, lets get on with it shall we? The women folk have gone to Diagon Alley for school stuffs, its you me, Fred George andHarry. Dad's tinckering with a video game system. Trying to free the munchkins from Toyland or something like that."**

**Teddy raised a brow and looked to Harry for comfirmation and was satisfied with a curt nod. It was just the three of them for now, looking about for some started to the story. Not finding one, Harry started for Ron.**

**"**_Pansy took the chocolate."Thanks."Her eyes went wide. She turned to the waitress."I LOVE YOU" smooch... she went around the room doing this."RONALD WEASLY! SLEEPWITHME!__**"**_

**"It didn't happen like that."**

**"Yes it did. **"Gah, no!" She ran into a force field he had quikly erected around their table. She laughed hysterically and ran out.**"**

**"Thats funny!" Teddy laughed.**

**"I remember her winking at **_**you**_**." Ron said mater-o-factly.**

**"No, dumbass, that was Katy..."**

**"Oh...right. Sorry, mate. so um, **Claudia burst out laughing, " So she has feelings for Weasley?" Claudia asked raising her eye brows. Everyone was in a fit of giggles and Claudia took a drink of her orange juice, trying not to snort and make it spray everywhere. She leaned back in the booth and sighed, " Could this day get any better?" she asked looking at everyone. Kimberly spoke up, " So far, its great!" she nodded, watching Pansy run around out the window, hanging on an old guys leg begging to go home with him.

Katy smiled. She finished her breakfast, when a strawberry milkshake arrived."But.."

"Someone sent it." Madam Rosemerta informed her happily. **"**

**"**I CAN FLY."_thud_"Ow... I CAN FLY!**" Harry laughed, trying to distract Ron enough to move on with the story, and skip this point." Pansy is such an idiot."**

**"So's Daffy. Ron? Milkshake?"**

**"Yup."**

**Harry groaned and a light blush crept up his neck, covering his ears.**

**Ron smirked,"**Oh thanks," she said looking at her milkshake.

"Ohhh that is sooo sweet!" Tracey exclaimed.

Claudia heard Pansy bang against the outside of the three broom sticks. She snorted and looked up, seeing Harry eyeing their table and me waving a hand in front of his face. Claudia nudged Katy and pointed towards Harry. "I think I found your secret admirer," she said in a bit of disappointment. "That's Harry Potter."

She looked up at him."THAT'S Harry Potter? He's not half as bad as Draco said. He led me to believe that his fame made him a stuck up son of a bitch..." she trailed off. Her heart skipped when she looked at Harry. **"**

**"**_I can fly..."Crack..._**" Harry tried again. Teddy laughed, but Ron ignored him.**

**"**Claudia shook her head, " Well he usually is, toward Draco, but what is going to happened? Draco is gonna freak!" Claudia exclaimed. "What are you going to do?" Claudia asked her, watching Harry snap out of his daze and smile at Katy.

Her cousin wouldn't like it, but her uncle would love it. He had originally told Draco to befriend him. Katy really didn't care what uncle Lucy thought, but what will Draco say? He'd probably threaten Harry's life.

"Someone wants to sleep with me!" Came from outside, then silence.

Claudia felt bad for Katy; someone liked her and she didn't know if her family ties would allow it. Claudia didn't know Draco's family all that well and didn't know what to expect, except on Draco's part. "Should we tell him?" Claudia asked looking at her. "If we don't he will probably found out at the ball," Claudia said feeling down. Her Cinderella night could turn into disaster...**"**

**"Cinderella?"**

**"Yeah, aren't girls still nto that?"**

**"Yeah, but a dudes telling the story."**

**"I'm being open minded now shut up I don't wanna hear it. **They just needed to get out of the ball before they turned back into a couple of pumpkins.

Draco waved at Claudia from across the room.

She sipped her cold drink and gasped, it sent a tingly feeling through her, it was like having all her muscle massaged from the inside out.

Claudia waved at him, squeezed out of the booth and walked over to him. "Hey," she greeted smiling at him as she put an arm around his waist. "What are you doing here?" she asked smiling. Although Pansy had just banged into the window and was unconscious, sliding down the glass. Claudia giggled, "Notice anything different?" she asked grinning at Katy.

Draco had to suppress a laugh seeing Pansy, when someone lead her away, she was laughing hysterically. He kissed Claudia passionately.**"**

**"Le Pasheon....te he." Now harry was mocking Flem.**

"Claudia felt her knees go weak as she kissed Draco. It went on for a few moments and she pulled away grinning with her arms around his neck.

"What's Katy so happy about?" He asked, pulling away.

Her face fell at his question. She looked at the floor and let her arms slide down his front as she looked around, wondering what to do. "Uh...Katy? Why is she happy? Uh..." Claudia hesitated, she didn't want to lie to Draco but she didn't want to let Katy's hopes drop. "Why don't you come sit with us Draco and she will tell you about it?" she asked turning to him, grabbing his hand, leading him to the table.

Draco followed."Katy?"

"What." She was upset her cousin had pulled her attention from Harry.**"**

**"And Harry was equally upset."**

**"**What are you up to?" Draco asked.

"Nothing."

He pulled up a really didn't believe her.

Claudia sat with her friends, but they decided to file out of the booth, "Um we're going to go to Honeydukes. Katy, Claudia, we'll meet you outside when your ready?" Kimberly asked as she stood there. You know, she used to have a thing for Hermione. she even kept asking meif we were dating. Haha. Claudia nodded and watched her friends go. She sat there in between Draco and Katy, her eyes going back and fourth between them.

Harry was talking to Hermione and I, he kept glancing at Katy. "Harry. Harry!" he realized I was waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his gaze and followed my eyes, he was looking at the table too. " Oh sorry," he said blushing a little.

Hermione was the first to pipe up,"Harry you can't like a Slytherin. She's Draco Malfoy's cousin! And I think she deals drugs or something. I mean did you see the way Pansy was acting after she went over to that table?" she asked as we watched Pansy being put under a binding charm and thrown into a white van. **"**

**"She really doesn't like her does she?"**

**"She's better about it, boy is she better." Ron continued again,"**Well yeah, but that kind of thing doesn't matter. She's gorgeous," Harry said watching her and winking.**"**

**"No I think the word I used was 'beautiful'."**

**"**I grinned, "Harry, she has a point you know. And she hangs out with Claudia," I said glaring as she and Draco passed. Harry just nodded, "Well there is good and bad in everyone, right? I think I'm going to ask Katy to the dance," he said trailing off staring at her.**"**

**"You see, Teddy, I didn't understand myself why I was willing to give her a chance, nut i'd found, by then, that some people are good and some are bad. I think maybe it was te mistake with the Sorting Hat. You've heard about the way it almost sorted me. I dunno, maybe I got her, maybe she got me, but I knew what I'd wanted."**

**"I didn't like her much myself yet.** "Harry are you mental!" I'd exclaimed. **I like her fine now, but then, not so much, nto yet.** "It's one thing when a Gryfindor likes a Slytherin, but it's another thing when that Gryfindor is You, Harry Potter and Draco's cousin, Katy Ni'Whatsafracken', is the **SLYTHERIN**!" I said slapping my hand on the table.

Harry slouched in his chair. "How am I supposed to ask her, now? Malfoy is over there," he said nodding towards the table.

Hermione touched his arm. "Harry, maybe you should wait until the next ball," she said, staring at him with gentle eyes, "I mean you hardly know her."

Harry shook his head, "No. I will just ask her when Draco isn't around," he said catching another glance at her.

I tried to break the awkwardness,. Awkwardness is never good, it makes people lash out and usually at me. "Harry, wanna go to the quidditch shop?" I asked, looking for any way to get Harry's mind off of Katy.

"Sure," Harry mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be at the book shop," she said as we all got up from our table and left the Three Broom Sticks.

Katy's heart sank when Harry left. She put on a smile for her cousin, tohugh,"Where  
is the goon squad?"

"Waiting at school, trying to talk Snape off the astronomy tower and maybe get some clothes on him."

Katy gapped when she heard this, then cracked up.

Draco looked at his cousin as if she had eaten one of the chocolates."Katy?"

Claudia sat chuckling with Katy. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't so she burst out laughing. Although she made a big effort to stop laughing. Sitting in her seat she took deep breaths and calmed herself down. "So Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet us at the ball," Claudia said resting her head in her hands, watching him.

Draco smirked,"I had to satisfy a cravingm," and he kissed her, "And now that I have, I'll be off." He said and left.

Katy smirked as well."From the looks of it, you may be my new cousin..." she said. The waitress came around and Katy paid her.

Claudia sat there dazed and watching Katy's milk shake. Claudia heard Katy and grinned, " I don't know about that, we've only been dating for two days." She giggled, but really she was flattered Katy had said that. Claudia wanted to meet Draco's parents but she didn't know when they would have the time. She didn't think her parents would be crazy about the idea of Claudia spending her Christmas with Draco, but that hadn't even been brought up yet so Claudia turned to Katy, "Ready to get that dress of yours?" she asked grinning.

Katy practially dragged Claudia to the dress shop, having to talk herself out of going to the quiditch and hardware shops.**"**

**"She was into hardware? Wicked!"**

**"I know! **I was running around the shop admiring the newest broom while Harry sagged along, looking at snitches, but not touching anything. He was thinking about Katy. I frowned,"Cheer up Harry. You still have time to ask her." I said this trying to make him feel better.

Harry just shrugged, "Yeah but what if she says no?"He looked at the ground. After all, rejection was what had kept Harry from asking Cho to dances and balls before.**"**

**"Was not!" Harry sounded like a teenager again.**

**"**Harry, if she says no, then she's not worth it." I said trying to cheer him up. you know, since I know everything...**"**

**"Achoo-bullshit-achoo."**

**"Bless you, Harry." Teddy said with a grin.**

**"Thank you, Theodore," harry said officiously and they both laughed heartily.**

**  
"Shut up the, both of you. **Teddy, Harry stood there, stunned.

"Don't tell Hermione I said that," I said, shaking my head. Harry just smiled weakly as we browsed through the shop.

"Harry, look there she goes and no Malfoy!" I said pointing to Claudia and Katy as they dashed out of The Three Broom Sticks and watched as Claudia was being dragged into the clothing store next to the Quidditch shop. Harry and I pushed our way out of the shop and Harry pressed his face up against the glass of the window and saw Katy.

Claudia laughed. She was surprised as Katy dragged her into the shop.  
She looked at a blue one then a red, but the green caught her eye. She gushed over it until she s saw a Purple and Maroon colored gown.

Grinning Claudia walked around with her, trying to keep up with what she wanted. That is, until she saw Harry peeking through the window. She nudged Katy and casually fixed her hair.  
Katy turned to where Claudia had gestured and blushed.

"Should I go in and ask her?" Harry said turning to me. I nodded and Harry beckoned me to follow. I followed closely behind, but was moving slowly. Harry gulped as he saw Claudia fix her hair at the ding of the door, when he entered the shop. I felt uncomfortable surrounded by all the dresses, but followed Harry, anyway.**"**

**"You're such a good friend for doing so."**

**"Thank you. I try.** He came up behind Katy and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Uh, Hi I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and outstretching his other.

Claudia smirked watching Katy but she pretended to be looking through the racks of dresses.**"**

**Fred drifted in. "**Her heart stopped when Harry came over to her. She loved his voice. It was enough to make anyone melt. **" He sighed heavily and guffawed.**

**Harry swatted through him and he left chuckling.**

**Ron said,"**I'm Katy Ni Brian," she placed her hand in his. She wasn't sure what to expect. She was raised having guys kiss her hand in greeting. That was Kincora, with the Dalcassions.**"**

**"The wait?"**

**"A bunch of Irish warriors." Ron tried to explain but Harry steppe din, to make the explanation better. **

**"Ok, there was this irish king. Great guy, lead well. Well his exewife, the one who killed him, or starte dthe battle that killed him, started this school. Like the Hogwarts founders. She dind't want the protective magic of her family to die, so she taught her childeren and their childeren and whomever was qualified wishing to learn. That's what I found about it. THe dalcassions were Brian's clan."**

**"Aw...ok." He didn't retain a thing.**

**"**This was Hogwarts**" Ron went on,"** and a few of these people were raised Irish, but, she had no idea what to expect.

He shook her hand and looked at the floor.**"**

**"I'd never dealt with someone so propor before. It was odd, but I like it," Harry clarified,"**_Just say it and get it over with!_ I thought when I forced myself to look back up. When I did I ended up looking in her eyes.**"**

**"**Causing him to choke on his words, "Uh..um...w-w-would you like...uh...t-t-to go totheballwithme?" he said slowly and then finished it off very rushed. I smacked my hand against my forehead and Harry looked down.

Katy blushed and nodded.

Harry sighed with relief. "YES?" he looked up grinning.

"Yes."

"YES!" But when he realized what he did he blushed, "I mean great.**"**

**"I didn't blush."**

**"Yeah, man, ya did.** "So would you like to meet at the entrance of the Great Hall? The ball starts at 6." he said looking at her and grinning widely. My shoulders sagged with relief as I watched Harry, although I was looking around, trying to ignore the girly hand bags and shoes.

_"Look at me... look at me..." A naked man ran past..._

_Draco was back at the school gaping at Crabbe and Goyle."What do you mean '__**you lost Snape'**__?__**"**_

**Teddy laughed out loud.**

**  
"**Yeah, that'd be great."

Harry had the same huge grin on his face. "Okay, I'll see you there then." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He gave her a sack of money, " The dress is on me." he said as he turned and walked away, covering his eyes with hands, trying to get away and not run into something. **"**

**"Wow, you baught her dress. I won't tell Gabbi."**

**"Thank you."**

**"**Claudia turned to Katy, "Well lookie who has a date! Don't you make friends fast!" she exclaimed smirking. She was happy for Katy, she just didn't know about Draco's reaction.**"**

**"**_Professor!"  
"Ms, Parkinson!"  
"Wow._**" Harry said."Sorry, thinking of what was happening with Pansy and Snape."**

**"Haha. yeah man. **Katy giggled."Yup, aren't I lucky!"

Claudia mock gagged and turned from the window.

"I'm not the only one with a date now."

Claudia giggled, "Now you just need to find the perfect dress." she said as she looked around at the variety of dresses. "Come on pick one!" she said as she gestured towards the racks full of dresses.

Katy nodded, heading back to the red and purple dress.**Harry, care to fill in the blanks. I didn't care so I won't remember.**

**"Like I'd rem,,ok fine.** The main color was maroon and it was accented with a deep purple. It had a corset style top. it was strapless and low riding with purple lace puffing out of the top. It had a train and a v cut waist with purple trim lining it. It had off the shoulder sleeves that came to the wrist and pointed much like Claudia's did. Purple lace made a ring that held it to the middle finger.  
It had a three foot train and the hem had a wide purple trim, covered in a sheer silver lace.  
The corset/bodice laced up with purple lace. There was a single ruby on the top of the sleeves where te lace ring met the point. **ok?"**

**"Thank you. **She was gushing."I think I found my dress." she said simply.

Claudia watched as Katy gushed over the dress. "I think it's gorgeous." she said as she admired it from afar and then scooting towards it getting the smaller details that made up the dress. " I think you should try it on." Claudia said taking it off the rack and handing it to her. She sat with her arms crossed, smiling. Katy could be one of her best friends.

Katy nodded and took it into the dressing room. When she came out and checked the mirror, she almost fell over. She reminded herself of Great grandma Gormlaith. **The irish guy's exe wife. "**

**"**It fit just right, hugging her hips and giving her some extra cleavage. She liked this. Being a c it made her look a cup bigger and the train seemed to glide behind her. The dress was satin, if I remeber. It senched the waist, not that she needed it in my opinion, but she wanted to look her best for the ball. It had a ball gown flare to the skirt, but hugged the hips, it wasn't tight, but it wasn't a hoop thing, it was just so... **"**

**"We get it. Moving on. **"Well?" she spun around and the rubies had a blue fire to them. They reflected the wearer's mood. The fire was bright and had a green sheen to it.  
Claudia nodded approvingly, "Definitely. It's perfect!" she exclaimed grinning and squealing.

Just then, all the girls clambered in the front of the store and spotted them strolling over. They eyed Katy and their eyes grew wide almost as one.

"Oh my god that is soo fabulous!" Daphne exclaimed tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You have to get it, you look so hot in it!" Kimberly exclaimed putting her hands together as she observed the dress.

Millicent and Tracey nodded, with wide grins across their face.

Claudia turned to Katy, "If that isn't enough encouragement, I don't know what is," she said looking at her in the three way mirror.  
"Should I tell them?" Katy turned to Claudia.

"That's it. This dress is mine." she went back in changing back into her clothes and coming out. She paid for it with the money Harry had given her.

Claudia looked at her curiously, seeing the same sales man she made sure not to lean against the counter, but she glared at him, long and hard.

"Them as in Draco?" Katy asked raising her eyebrows.

Kimberly and the rest looked confused, "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Them as in _them,_" she thumbed to her new friends."I don't know when, or how, but you need to tell Draco."

Katy looked at them..."I'm dating Harry Potter," she said simply, smiling.

"You can't. He's like, everything our families detest!" Millicent glaired.

"I like him."

"Fine, what eve'. Just be careful."

They didn't really like Harry, but as long as Katy was happy.

Tracey spoke up, " That is going to be hard, good luck to the both of you. I don't expect Draco to be in a cheery mood after he finds out."

Claudia's shoulders sagged, "Well, I can try using my charm to make him feel better." she smirked.**" Ron's head swiveled as he heard the door shut down staires. "I'll go make sure there's no poultry." He left.**

**Harry took his seat."I'll tell you te next part. I was actually there for most of it so it might be a bit easier."**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together… "Ok, what was it she said….."**

"I'm sure you can..' Katy smiled, knowing what she meant. **"Because everyone knew that Claudia was a complete slut and It hadn't taken very long at all for Katy to pick up on that. She wasn't blind after all/ I mean, if she wanted me, obviously not."**

"**What if she wanted you for your personality?"**

"**Unlikely…" Fred drifted past again…**

**Harry glared, but continued with the story.**"Come on. we only have a little while." Katy said, astonished at how much time they had spent in hogsmead.

Claudia smiled and they all headed out of the shop. "How much time do we have left?" she asked looking at Katy. Claudia wanted to know to have a guestemation of how much time they all had to get ready.

Katy checked her time piece and said grimly."Only two hours..."

Claudia's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious!" she looked at the girls with disbelief, " Do you need anything else we need to go!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. Looking around and thinking of the fastest way to get back.

"Link hands.I can telleport us; a personal power, just a bit off from aparating." Katy said."I already have a ton of jewelry to choose from. My dad's a jeweler..."

Claudia linked hands and grabbed her friends hands tight. "Okay, if you say so." she said as she closed her eyes, waiting for it to begin.  
Something started to tickle along Katy's spine. In a flash of shimmery blue, they were back in the common room.

"**How do you know what it felt like?" Teddy asked, but immediately his nose went to sniffing… "CHICKEN! Harry, hide me!"**

"**Relax, it's KFC. Mr. Weasly has been begging to try it. " At Ted;s confusion Harry went on," It's fried, not soup…"**

"**I dunno, I guess I'll try it. I kind of like muggle food. Most of all, I like throing it at your cousin. Why do we associate with them?"**

"**Because Petunia is my mother's sister and Ginny insists that we see them on Christmas." He went on with the story:**

Claudia was glad to be back, " I call a shower!" she exclaimed running up the stairs to the girls dorm, "We can all help each other get ready!" she called down the stairs over her shoulder. When in the common room she kicked off her flip flops, grabbed a towel and ran in the bathroom. When she was in a shower stall, she heard everyone else come into the girls dorm. But she was careful not to get her hair wet.

"**Why the hell do they have to make a big to do about getting ready? I love Vicky right after we wake up from a full moon. She looks disheveled, but I like that."**

"**Yeah, but when it's not just the two of you, does she want to look like you just shagged her brains out?"**

"**No, and honestly, everyone knows it anyway, why…. Hey!"**

"**Hehehe. Now if you don't be quiet I'm going to call your aunt Ginny in here and tell her what you just told me."**

"**Yes, sir."**

"Katy smiled."See you in a few. I'm tellleportin back to the manor for a soak..." and she was gone.

Meanwhile, Draco was already getting ready. He had doned his suit and had his hair slicked back like he did in his first two years. He wore a snake ring on his right hand that used to belong to his father when he was the same age.

Draco was practically ready."CRABBE! Do you have the lilies?" he demanded.

He nodded. He and Goyle were wearing basic black with tails.**"**

"**You gave them tails?"**

"**Suit tails, dimwod…**

"Goyle, you'll be escorting Katy. We wouldn't have her attend a ball alone."

They only nodded, both of them.**"**

"**Bet that pissed you off…"**

"**And how!**

"Did you get her flowers?" Draco asked.

He held out a Sisea flower. It had pink petals and it's smell could heal any injury but it's song would knock you out for hours or even days...

Draco used a temp mute charm on the flower. He poked at the flower and it bit him.**"**

**Teddy laughed.**

" I was in my dormitory getting ready with the rest of the Gryfindors. I was smiling the whole time and had a goofy look on my face. I had slipped on a black suit and put on some nice cologne, but not too much. I never really was into cologne. The other boys in the dorm snickered at the way I kept dozing off when I was supposed to be buttoning I shirt and he kept doing it the wrong way, but I was nervous about having a first date with a beautiful woman.

"Harry! That is the seventh time you've had to button that shirt, pay attention!" Ron said shaking his head and grinning. "People are starting to think you've gone mental."

I just grinned and watched as he buttoned up my shirt, "Sorry." I said as he finished buttoning the white shirt and putt on his own suit jacket.

Meanwhile…

Claudia got out of the shower and dried herself off. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she went to her trunk and pulled out her bag with her dress. She quickly put on her underwear and put on whatever clothes she could get. Walking over to the mirror and turning on the curling iron Claudia saw Millicent and Tracey headed to the showers, and the other girls got out their dresses. As she waited for the curling iron to heat up she put on some green eyeshadow, although it was lighter in color than the dress. Her friends slipped on their dresses and compared them, twirling and spinning. There were nods of approval from everyone and Claudia put on some light pink lip gloss. It made the blue of her eyes stick out and she added a little blush to her cheeks. Finally the curling iron was ready and she pulled her hair up, making her bangs go back to normal so she could do the side sweep and started making tight curls out of her pony tail.

I finished getting ready and wondered what I could do. Knowing that none of the girls in the whole school were probably ready yet, I layed on my bed and kicked up my feet, "What can we do Ron?" I asked looking around.

Ron shrugged, " I dunno." he said, trying to list some possibilities off in his mind.

I checked his watch, only 1 hour to go. I sighed, I couldn't think of anything to do and as I was thinking my thoughts always wondered back to Katy.

And then!

Katy came back in a burst of blue."That was refreshing." she took out her wand and dried her hair. She put on her new dress and..."HELP!" she cried plaintively,"Could someone lace me up?"

"**Dinner!"**

"**sorry, I'll be back and I'll finish this bit then…ok"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry returned after the food was finished downstairs and braught with him a plate for Teddy. Teddy's stomach had been aching up again, so they were being cautious. He had a few strips of chicken and some mashed potatoes…no gravy. That was all his dinner consisted of, at least until he could keep that much down, fleur insisted and believe it or not, MRS. Weasly agreed, all three of the other MrS. Weaslys, actually. So the poor boy had three women against him, a Molly, a Hermione and an Angie. Ginny reserved her opinion, pending his reaction to the food.**

"**Sorry man, it's what the wardons allowed me to bring up. I did, however, nick you a container of dipping sauce. Honey mustard. You were the one that likethat….right? Or was that Lily?"**

"**Lily, but I'll take what I can get. Gimme!"**

**Harry laughed and handed it over. "Where were we?"**

"**You were peeping on the slytherin girls changing." He said around a mouth ful of chicken. **

**Harry glared. "There was no peeping."**

"**Then how did you know what she was doing when she was getting dressed?"**

"**I dunno… creative lisence?"**

"**Awfully creative," Teddy acussed, spraying food everywhere.**

"**Mouth shut while you eat, man. I know Ginny taught you better than that."**

"**Ginny isn't here."**

"**Well I am, so knock it off before I knock you in."**

"**Aye aye mi capitan!"**

"**Shut up…ok ….soooo…."**

"'**Lace me up'." Teddy helped, spraying food again.**

"**Right… **"Claudia opened her mouth but just as she was about to offer the words came out of Kimberly's mouth,"I will!" she exclaimed, walking over and grinning. Claudia couldn't help but smile, Katy was really welcomed there.

" You guys look so beautiful!" Claudia exclaimed looking everyone over. Right now she felt like the ugly step sister, in short shorts and a regular T shirt, but she finished her hair and took her dress out of her bag. She grabbed her shoes and wiggled her feet into them, making her about 2 inches taller. She walked over to the mirror and put on some dangly**…"**

"**Dangly? WTF!" Teddy broke out laughing.**

"**That's how she described them."**

"**Dangly…" He roared.**

**Harry sighed heavily, sounding most martyred,"** diamond earrings. It was the last thing her Aunt had given her, before she died and she had promised to wear it on a special occasion. This seemed to fit perfectly.**"**

"**How---"**

"**I know everything,**

Katy Thanked Kimberly and slipped the rings of the sleeves onto her middle fingers.

She went to her jewelry box and pulled out pair and purple crystal tork. the tork was braided with silver wire and the crystal beads.  
she put on a pair of dangling teardrop earrings. One was red the other was purple and they kept alternating sides.

Claudia beamed as she was finally ready, and just in time too, they had 10 minutes. She grinned turning to Katy and all the other girls.

Kimberly had on a ---**--"**

"**To be honest I couldn't really care less what her friends are wearing, just get to the juicy stuff, did you---"**

"**shut it and listen!" Harrry interjected again. " **"So are we all ready?" Claudia asked smiling at everyone.

On the other side of the school:

I grabbed a bouquet of roses and beckoned Ron, "Only 20 minutes, lets go down to the common room.**"**

"**Hold it, hold it, hold it! You just said 10 minutes."**

"**Ok, so I back tracked. ** Ron nodded and we walked down the stairs to see the common room full of every boy in Gryfindor. I laughed lightly as me and Ron headed towards, Fred and George, "Hey Fred, George, what are you guys up to?**"**

"**Mayhem!" George answered as he and Fred entered the room.**

"**Har, har. I'm telling the part before the ball." Harry glared at them both.**

"Oh for me? Harry you shouldn't have!** "** **George pretended to blush.**

"I took the flowers. "Get real, George!" I joked taking back the flowers.**"**

"**To which I replied," But why? When plastic is cheaper and comes in prettier colors?"**

"**I swear, Ginny was right, I should have never taken you guys to that mall in London. Your father had to be threatened out of the 'discovery shop' by your mother," Harry said.**

"**I know! It was great!" Fred replied, floating in a circle and laughing.**

" Hermione had just come down and latched onto Ron, "Ready?" she asked looking at him. He nodded, blushing slightly and Me, Ron, and Hermione were the first to leave the portrait hole and head down the stairs, toward the great hall.

Draco tried with no avail to pry his finger from the flower's sharp petals.

Finally, he had gotten the EVIL flower off of his finger and he and the goons were waiting in the common room.

Katy couldn't wait, but slugged behind a bit to avoid seeming desperate. Which was horrible, because my stomach was coiling more tightly with every minute she waited.

She trudged down the steps and saw her cousin.

Claudia was the fifth girl out, in front of Katy. She walked down the stairs and smiled at Draco. He looked almost like he did in his first and second year, Claudia remembered and smiled to herself. The only difference was he was older, hotter- at least to her very doped up mind-, and his eyes weren't icy- again, only to her high mind. They were accepting, at least to Claudia, I suppose.

Draco smirked and offered her an arm and held out the lillies.

Goyle smiled proudly and offered his to Katy.

"Goyle. you're sweet but I have a date." Katy told him, rather apologetically. She was a very nice, very sweet girl…**"**

"**And if you hadn't scooped her up, I'd a gone for her… even knowing what I do now…" Fred said, then stopped, looking at Teddy.**

"**What?!?" Teddy asked…" C'mon, you can't just do that to me! What do you know now?"**

"**It'll be giving away the story. Not yet, ok?" Harry said. "So, anyway, **He got her the kind of flower her father said would be best.

Draco looked strait at her."Who?" he demanded.

"Someone..." She smiled slyly.

Claudia took the lillies and grinned, she latched onto his arm and enjoyed his smile for the second it lasted. Draco demanded to know who Katy's date was, but she just answered, "You'll see." Claudia tried to pull his attention away from the situation, "Come on, let's go, it's our night too." she whispered with false sweetness, staring up into his eyes.

Draco lead the group to the dance and Kay stepped to the side. Draco didn't notice and just led them in with a disappointed Goyle.

I was waiting outside the door, there was still 5 minutes, and Ron and Hermione decided to go inside to get a table. I could feel my insides churning as I held the flowers, and I watched couples and dates stroll into the ball.  
I just stood there, gaining my courage, pacing back and fourth.  
Ginny and Colin came up."Harry, are you OK?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking up for the first time and over Ginny's shoulder I saw Katy.**"**

"**You totally dised aunt Ginny?"**

**Hary chose to ignore that."**Hey!" I grinned giving her the roses. " You look beautiful," I said eying her whole outfit. I offered my arm to her and looked into her eyes. Chicks dig that.

Katy smiled brightly."Thank you." She stuck one in her bodice and sent the others to a vase in her dorm in a burst of blue. She took my arm.

Claudia looked over her shoulder not seeing Katy, although she had seen Me at the front. She frowned slightly, wondering if when Draco noticed Me and Katy together if he would lash out.  
Draco Just looked at Crabbe and Goyle and they knew he was telling them to GO AWAY. As they did. They found a seat with enough seats for all of them and Draco led Claudia to the floor."Dance with me..." he told her smirking. Trying to be seductive, but coming out a little more creepy, than anything else.

Claudia looked up at his smirk, "Well how could I resist that?" she said grinning and taking his hand. She set her flowers down on the table and followed him into the dance floor.

Draco led her into a sweeping dance, looking int o her eyes.

His eyes seemed to glaze over. He leaned in and kissed her softly and quickly.  
"I love you..." he said unconsciously...he felt very strongly for her.**"**

"**So he was trying to get her into bed?"**

"**Probably, knowing him. Seemed to have worked, since they have a kid now…**

Pansy and Snape were dancing. She wore a pink fluffy ball room dress that looked like something you might find on a doll... or in a fish bowl…

Claudia was kissed quickly, but passionately, or as passionately as a snake can kiss, "I love you too." Even though they hadn't been dating long, she felt emotions she had never experienced before.

He deepened the kiss pulling her closer. Yes they move fast and yes they are both sluts…**"**

"**Not a lot of room to talk, now do you have Potter?" Fred teased.**

"**No, but I genuinely cared for her." Harry's eyes glazed in memory, but he drew himself back." She might have had her problems, but I very much loved her. **

I strolled in with Katy at my side. I was wondering if we should dance first or get a table. "Would you like to see if we could get a table or dance first?" I asked turning to her, smirking slightly. I couldn't help it, something about her just made me happy.

That smirk made her weak in the knees. "Which ever..." she said. Her throat and mouth were unnaturally dry.**"**

"**And of course you were stuck on her enough to notice her mouth going dry? Or is it creative lisence again? Or the all seeing Harry?" Teddy asked.**

"**I was just that stuck…" he said with a faraway smile. "**I nodded, "Okay, let's dance now and worry about a table later." I grinned pulling her gently to the dance floor swinging her around. As I looked into her eyes If elt that I wanted to get to know her better, "So do you like Hogwarts?" I tried asking, honestly curious. If she wasn't enjoying herself, at least, she was fitting in okay.**"**

"**Or were you the one fitting-----"**

"**Drop it. **Katy smiled,"It has family and friends, the things that make life worth living, so yeah..." she smiled, swooning a bit. She was just that into me.  
I grinned, I liked that friends and family meant something important to her. " If I didn't have friends in my life I don't know what I would've done for these past few years." I said looking down at this. I looked up shaking my head, trying to throw that tone off. " So, you seem to be pretty popular already," I said smirking and nodding his head toward Claudia.

Katy looked at her cousin."Yeah. You know," she said, changing the subject abruptly," I love my cousin, but I don't like how cruel he can be to the innocent. If they did something to deserve it, then yeah, but not just 'cause it's fun," she sighed.

I frowned, "Yes, I would be one of those victims." I said shaking his head, "But it doesn't bother me that much, I'm used to it now." I said looking up and grinning at her.

Katy smiled. Then what I had first said hit her."You're one of those victims?" she said concernedly.**"**

"**Merline, was her cousin dead. She would have his hide… Hence why I liked her so well. " Fred said with a grin.**

"He's a brat, but carries himself well and of that, I'm proud. You never would have guessed that he wet the bed till he was 7..." Her hand went immediately to cover her mouth when she realized what had slipped out. Draco was going to kill _**her**_. That's was passed through her mind, you could surely tell.**"**

"**Dude! Draco wet his bed still he was 7?" Fred screamed.**

"**Why did you never tell us?" George asked. "Brother, we must creat a new line of dalls for the shop."**

"**Action figured, brother, action figure, with specal bed wetting abilities…"**

"**Yes…most deffinitly," George agreed.**

"Harry laughed inside but kissed her cheek lightly and looked at her worried expression,"I wont tell." he said looking into her eyes, his voice seemed to go to a soft whisper, "I promise."** Which is why I never told, but with her gone, I think telling like this would be ok…**

I frowned, "Oh, don't worry about it, I've done my fair share." I admitted. As I watched Katy blush I blushed as well and turned away for a moment. **Darling, what are you doing here?"**

"**What part are you telling Teddy?" Ginny asked.**

"**The ball!" Fred announced before Harry had a chance to put it delicately.**

"**The ball? Oh, yes… that was a particularly good night for me…"**

**Harry's face grew red. "What happened?"**

" **Oh, nothing really, Colin helped me work on my wand technique."**

"**Oh. Well if that's…. what?"**

**Fred and George whooped with laughter and ginny grinned and made her escape, happy that she'd given Harry a little taste of shat she'd been dealing with each time he took up telling the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

"Draco was watching me and I didn't feel very comfortable. I mean, it was Dorco Malfoy." Harry smirked.

"Dorco?" Teddy sputtered with laughter. He was aworried abo9ut Ginny. She seemed bitter, but he had asked themt o explain just that reacxtion of hers and that was what they were doing. He'd just have to wait for them to finish. Teddy didn't like seeing the only woman that had been like a mother to him, in such pain.

****

"Yeah, Dorco." Harry went on,"

Draco was watching me and he didn't look happy, at all.

Katy followed my gaze to fll on her cousin."Crud." she mumbled.  
Draco was walking our way.

Crabbe and Goyle saw this and made to join him, till his raised hand stopped them. They sat back down, watching us all closely.

Claudia stood there. _What in the hell should I do?_ she thought. Or so I figured she'd thought, by the look on her face. She rolled her eyes, "_This is exactly what I thought would happen." _she mumbled and she crossed her arms but couldn't stand to watch this. She ran up behind Dorco, and caught up to him.**"**

"Ha, 'Dorco'!"

****

"

Katy deserved a good night too and if she liked me then that is what he should let Katy have. Me, because I was awsome. Still am.

I saw Draco start to walk towards me after Claudia had said something. But he just shook his head and left her there, and headed my way. I dropped my arms off of Katy and watched as Draco ... Dorco...came nearer, getting ready for whatever he had to say or do. "Here we go." I said shaking my head, I had expected something like that to happen.

"Hello Potter. having a good time?" He pursed his lips, crossing his arms.

"Draco.." Katy started.**"**

"Dorco."

****

"Shut up Teddy.

"Better than what you had planned for her I'm sure." I snapped. "Besides, she is old enough to decide who she wants to date," I glaired at**..."**

"Dor-"

****

"Teddy!" Harry snapped, regretting sharing his odd nickname for is enemy."

She had no idea what to say to try and calm him down, but she did speak up, "Draco. If your cousin didn't approve of me, would I still be your date to the dance tonight?" she asked. She wasn't sticking up for Harry's defense, but Katy's."I honestly thought Katy hated me at first, but I'm doing this for her, Not Potter. It's the same thing. Would I still be your date?" she said shaking her head and glaring at me. I normally didn't liek her, but at that moment, for a instance, I kinda did.

"It's my job to protect her and keep up the family honor. His mother's a blasted muggleborn,**" Harry's jaw clenched, remembering. "Thoguh he used a different word."**

"I think I can fill in the blanks, go on." Theodore said, not wanting Harry to dwell on a painful subject.

"Teddy, this story isn't all grins and giggles. There are some hurtful parts coming up. Parts that may be spotty, because Ron will hav to be the one to tell you those parts. I might not be able to..." He loked away, still trying to keep ahold of his macho manliness.

"I understand." Teddy smiled, giving him a reprieve from further explanation.

****

"

"DRACO!" Katy exclaimed.

"Draco.." Claudia shook her head and headed for the door.

Draco wasn't going to listen to her so why bother? She didn't want to watch it.

"Funny, I could say the same for you." I retorted glaring at Draco. I knew Katy didn't like this but if I tried to take her some where else Draco would probably just follow us. "So what do you want me to do Malfoy?" I said looking at Draco, I didn't care what he had to say, I was sure I would be with Katy, if not then, then later. Malfoy just wouldn't know about it.**"**

"Alright Harry!" Teddy said, applauding.

"That is not to say that it is alright to run off with Victoire when we aren't looking. Ginny can't easily control what you two do when you change, but she'd have a fit, along with Victoire's mother and grandmother. Though Gabbie would probably applaud you.

"Draco, I'm happy." she said with pleading eyes.

He now had a choice of hurting harry or going after Claudia. He glared at me,"If you do anything... **ANYTHING **to her, I will personally kill you. You'll die the same way-**" Harry choked a moment on his words, before abbandoning those exact words and movign on,"** Potter the last thing you'll see is a nice, **_Slytherin_, green..." He promised before running after Claudia.**

Katy's face had gone a ghostly pale and she was shivering. He had done it before and gotten away with it.

__

Why did it have to happen this night? Why did Harry have to like Katy? Why did she have to have an attraction to him?

As all these questions ran through Claudia's head she burst out through the doors and stood on the long steps. She didn't know where to go until she remembered a bench down by the lake. Climbing down the steps, she took of her shoes and headed for the lake, picking up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

Claudia was down by the lake on the bench and sighed. She threw her shoes on the ground next to the bench and carefully sat down. She starred up at the stars and moon. It was kinda cold but luckily her dress was long sleeved. She watched the reflection of the lake and the moon was what seemed to be only inches in front of her. She tossed a rock right into the middle and it rippled out, almost as if she had ruined a perfect picture. For a moment she smiled, Draco had said he loved her. But me, ugh did Claudia hate me now! She shook her head once again and looked down. She noticed a strand of her pony tail had come down, just one strand but she just let it hang there.

"Claudia? Love?" he came up behind her.**"**

"Why are you telling me this?" Teddy interupted again.

****

"It's important to the story.

She nodded, "of coarse I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked now looking at him. He seemed to have his power over her where she couldn't stay mad, especially when he torched her. She stood up and twirled around the outside of the bench and walked over to him, now standing in front of him, "I should be asking you the same question." she said looking up at him with a concerned look.  
Draco was happy she was OK but he still looked worried. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly holding her tightly.

Draco had kissed her lightly for a moment and was holding her tight. She sighed heavily into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back, laying her head on his chest near his shoulder. Looking up at the stars and then closing her eyes she lay ed there, getting warmer and feeling very safe as he held her there. "Draco,everything will work out." she said not opening her eyes, and still holding him closely, rocking slightly side to side

"Course it will. because if he hurts her, the last thing he'll see is me in a haze of green." he held a her a little tigther at that and clenched his teeth.

Claudia wanted him to relax and just calm down. "Yes, I'm sure he will." she agreed. She started kissing Draco on his neck and placed light kisses on his neck and around his collar bone. She sucked occasionally. She just wanted him to have a great night, to know that he is loved.

Claudia stopped and looked up at Draco, "What do you wanna do now? Or where do you wanna go?" she asked looking around, "You've been doing everything for me. Now it's my turn," she said looking up at him seductively, "And I'm not taking no for an answer." she replied.

He raised a brow.

"Draco, I'm serious. What do you want to do?" she asked looking up at him kept her head tilting down but looked up at him with her eyes, still smiling seductively.

"I just want to look into your eyes." he lifted her chin and leaned into kiss her, but stopped short,"Forever..." and pressed his lips firmly to hers.**"**

"Can we please skip this part. "

"I was just going to say that THey reconciled and confessed thier love for each toher. She slept with him in his dorm and he kicked Crabbe and Goyle out for the night."

"Hey, wher can I get some of that Irish Chocolate?"

"We carry it," Fred said," But our sister would kill us if we sold it to you, so don't eat your stocking stuffer this Christmas."

"Ok!" The boy looked excited and his hair, a dull mousy brown, gained a bit of color, even if his cheeks didn't.

"Moving on," Harry said." This next part I tell you only because its important, you tell anyone and the only colors you'll be chaning will be black and blue.

I stood there and thought of what Draco said as just as another threat. I didn't really know what was to come, but when I saw Katy, I saw her shivering and she was very very pale. I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Are you okay? Do you want to go somewhere else, or talk here?" I asked laying my head on top of hers, holding her and comforting her.

"No, I'll be fine." she tried to assure me, but she was genuinely scared. I could see that."On second thought," she tried to hide another shiver from a passing crowd, that mumbled something about me being the man and every woman trembled in my arms. "Do you know anywhere we might go?"

I nodded, "Here follow me." I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the great hall and headed up one of the endlessly changing stairs. I knew exactly where to go and hardly anyone knew about it. Besides, for the people that did, they were at the dance.

Katy followed, putting all her trust in me.**" Harry recounted, puffing up, all macho like."** The taffy her cousin gave her finally melted away."Where are we going?"

I just smirked. "Some where private, you'll see," I said as we reached the fourth floor, only three more staircases to go.

Katy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but followed obediently.

I had finally reached the 7Th floor with Katy at my side. We walked down a short hallway and took a right. I paced accoringly and then I opened the door and beckoned Katy into the Room of Requirement.  
Katy followed me in. It was cozy and she felt safe in here, she'd murmered..."What is this place?" she asked looking around the room then at me.

I grinned, "It's called the Room of Requirement. Hints the name, it seems like a dead end but if you really need something and concentrate hard, you might get it." I said walking over to her and kissed her feather light on the lips, but it had a lot more meaning.

She closed her eyes at my touch. It sent an electric jolt through her. There was a soft/satisfied smile on her face. Her heart fluttered.**" Harry smiled smugly, remembering her reactions to his touch, which were considerably stronger than he was telling Teddy, but he wasn't going into that much detail with his godson about his love life, especially the love life he had before he married his wife, his wife that would kil him for telling even this part. "**"If this is where we have to meet to be together, than so be it." I said looking down at her with sincerity

"You'd sneak around like that for me?" she looked up at me, sitting on the couch.

I took a seat beside her and nodded. "Yeah, I would," I said smirking slightly, but they did have a problem, "So does that mean I won't be able to stand within 10 feet of you on regular school days?" I asked frowning slightly.

"No, just keep the cousin happy and we should be OK. If he were to kill you, Uncle Lucy would kill **_him_." She said recalling her uncle, Draco's dad.  
I had thought back over the times I had bumped into Lucius Malfoy. Even with Katy saying it "Uncle Lucy" just didn't seem to fit. **

I smiled and nodded,"Then Claudia would come after me." I joked snickering. "Okay, not to worry then." I said reaching over and grabbing her hand. "So tell me something about yourself, anything." I said looking into her eyes.

"No, I doubt she'd want uncle Lucy coming after her either. " She was sort of stumped for words when I asked her to tell me about herself."My mum was raised to be a Death Eater, but told them to shove it. That's why we went to Ireland and I attended Kincora."

I nodded, her past sounded rough. "So why did you transfer to Hogwarts? Did your family move?" I asked with a curious look on my face. It usually took a while for me to want to get to know someone, but this seemed almost immediate. It made Katy more special to me some how.

"We kept in touch with family, this just made it harder for them to pull us back in." she told me."The UK ministry of magick insisted that, with my power, I be taught under the headmaster here. They say she's the best..." her heart was pounding and she had trouble thinking. I already made her go weak in the knees.**"**

"How do you know that?"

****

"Because I had to catch her twice already. She also had a bad knee, you see, so that might have been it, but I like to think it was all me.

"I'm fine." she said pushing my hand away slightly and blushed realizing the one on her leg.  
Her heart was beating faster and her thoughts were clouded because of me.**" Smug male look."** She had strong feelings for me.**" Even more smug male look.**

I leaned into the couch and sighed with relief. "You scared me." I said looking at her, putting the cloth on my own head for a moment and then put it down. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, except this time I didn't pull away.

Katy kissed me back. It was only the first time I gave her a chance and didn't want to get too involved to quickly, but as I sat there and I felt a tingle go up and down my spine.

Katy had a shiver run through her. She turned, figuratively, to jelly in my arms

I could feel her loosen up and she started to relax, but I didn't want to pressure her and slowly pulled away. I smirked at her and leaned back into the couch, lost for words.

Katy didn't understand why I had pulled away. She  
could only think it was something she had done and looked  
away in slight embarrassment. The shine of the 'mood rubies' on her fingers was a grayish blue.

I placed my hand on top of hers. "Are you okay?" I asked smiling. She was looking away and I didn't know why. I began to wonder if she was embarrassed

"Nothing." she said and looked down at their hands."it's just...that was ...wonderul, I haven't been kissed liek that before," she finally said...

I nodded, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not that experienced either. This is sorta new to me too." I admitted. I lifted her chin up gently with my fingers, "and you were fine."  
That made her smile. And her smile made me smile, everything about her made me smile.

She scooted over and kissed my cheek."Thanks for giving me such a great first day."

She kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up onto the couch.

I was glad to see her smile and she looked into the flames of the fire. I was trying to think of something to talk about.**"**

"Pyro."

****

"

Katy looked into the fire, thoughtfully. She curled on her side of the couch.

I looked into the fire-**"**

"Pyro..."

****

"Shut up. -

until I saw Katy watching it too. I traced the out line of even the smallest details on her face with my eyes. As I did I thought about the next time we could spend time together. "Do you want to meet here tomorrow? Or some where else?" I asked looking at the floor, blushing.**"**

"You blush an awful lot," Teddy said laughing.

"Victoire."

"Stop that!" Ted said, blushing madly.

****

"

I kissed her back with passion- **"**

"LE PASHION! AY!"

Harry spun around and glared when it only turned out to be the twins. Fred had managed to mimick anyone's voice and it bothered Harry no end, wspecially when he and Ginny were going at it.

"I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. **"He turned back to his godson. "**

A thousand different thoughts were whirling around in her head. Our second kiss and she felt comfortable with it. She had to pull away for air, but didn't want it to stop there, that much was evident in her eyes.

I had my eyes closed and when she pulled away it took me a moment to finally open my eyes. I grinned and leaned back into the couch, I knew that she didn't want to pull away but I understood why, just by looking into her eyes. It was getting late, 12:36 and we had classes in the morning, "Just an F.Y.I. its 12:30 and you start your classes tomorrow." I said looking at her concerned, the last thing I needed was Malfoy breathing down my neck about his cousin falling asleep in her classes.

She wasn't happy to pull away but was happy to breath again.  
She nodded and stood."Then we should get going." she said reluctantly, looking toward the door..

I stood up and put out my hand to hold hers."Don't worry, we will probably have some classes together tomorrow. And I don't want you to worry, just get some sleep." I said looking over at her, with a serious expression on my face. I headed towards the door, gently leading her out of the room and into the chilly corridors...

Katy went to bed with a huge smile on her face, remembering her night and reminding herself to ask about why the goon squad was sleeping in the common room.

__

Goyle woke up in the middle of the night and looked around.  
He saw a piece of chocolate on the floor. He smiled and picked it up. "Mmmm" he ate it and fell asleep with an insane smile on his face...

Katy looked at me.  
"Anywhere, as long as we meet."  
She brought my hand to her lips and kissed my knuckles softly."Though I'm dreading going back to the common room. I really don't want to deal with my cousin."  
Her eyes were sad.I blushed and then grinned, "No problem." I meant it too, I was at such ease around her.I nodded already knowing what she was going to say, but knew that wasn't the reason. I watched her wondering if she was alright, "Katy! Katy are you all right?" I leaned over and touched her leg. I was confused and worried and I could feel my face getting hot. What was happening? Was she a diabetic? I sat there, wondering what to do. I conjured up a bowl and a cloth and dipped the cloth in the cold water and sponged it on her forehead."I had to make sure you were OK first..."he told her. stepping up and placing a hand on her shoulder.Katy was getting mad at him. **" Harry said. "**This isn't good, both high glucose and low glucose runs in their family.  
"Katy." Draco handed her a taffy and she ate it glaring.  
"Has he done anything?"  
"Draco... Answer the question." Claudia insisted.  
"He's been a perfect gentleman." Katy had informed him mater-o-factly.  
"There's nothing perfect about this git." Draco insisted, giving Harry a once over. "Far from it!"Claudia came up to Katy's side. She was stuck, half of her wanted to run out of this place and call it a night, the other half forced her to stay here and watch."I thought you said you had a date worth more than fertilizer," he watched me all through saying this.Although, keeping out of arms reach in case he tried to hold her back. 


End file.
